El concierto
by Lily'wiky
Summary: Es la historia de una chica que odia a los jonas brothers pero despues se conocen y se hacen amigos y algo más.
1. Capitulo 1:El concierto

**Capitulo 1: El concierto**

**Maricielo: Hola Liliana que haces?**

**Liliana: Aquí admirando las 2 últimas entradas para el concierto de los jonas.**

**Maricielo: OK! No tienes algo más interesante que hacer en lugar de hacer eso?**

**Liliana: NO! Pero adivina a quien voy a invitar!**

**Maricielo: a quien?**

**Liliana: a ti**

**Maricielo: QUE! Pero sabes que a mi no me gustan esos chibolos de Disney ¬¬**

**(suena el teléfono de Liliana)**

**Liliana: Alo**

**La persona en el teléfono: Tienes que venir es algo importante rápido!**

**Liliana: OK, bueno Maricielo me voy este… Paso por ti mañana a las 7 empunto para ir al concierto**

**Maricielo: Pero (la dejo con la palabra en la boca)**

**(Lily cerro la puerta y se fue, entra la mama de Liliana)**

**ML: quieres que te de algo?**

**Maricielo: no gracias ya me voy**

**ML: OK chao CDT**

**Maricielo: Chao tía..**

**( en la casa de Maricielo)**

**(entra su hermano al cuarto)**

**HM: oye Marisky que vas a hacer mañana x la noche, porque voy a salir con mis amigos quieres venir?**

**Maricielo: no puedo porque voy a ir a un entupido concierto.**

**HM: De quien?**

**Maricielo: de los jonas Brothers.**

**HM: jajaja esos chibolos de Disney**

**Maricielo: ¬¬**

**HM: oye pero papa te dejo?**

**Maricielo: eso es , si no me deja no voy eres un genio!**

**HM: lose =P**

**Maricielo: si un maloliente genio, ve a bañarte**

**(ella se va al cuarto de sus papas)**

**Maricielo: Papi… mmm... puedo ir al concierto de los jonas mañana (prensaba di que no por favor)**

**PM: OK si vas**

**Maricielo: pero… OK.. Bueno buenas noches.**

**Papa: buenas noches.**

**(Amanece y la llaman al celular)**

**Lili: Ola soy Liliana**

**Maricielo: a ola que pasa**

**Liliana: Es que vas a tener que ir sola al concierto**

**Maricielo: Por que!**

**Liliana: Es que estoy enferma, pero quiero que utilices la otra entrada dale a otra persona**

**Maricielo: OK se lo daré a Vanessa**

**Liliana: OK Chao CDT**

**(cuelgan)**

**Maricielo: Demonios ahora voy a aguantar a esos chibolos sola**

**(se levanta se cambia y se va a visarle a Vanessa la "gran noticia"**

**Vanessa: ola que ases aquí.**

**Maricielo: Quieres ir al concierto de los jonas.**

**Vanessa: Obvio!**

**Maricielo: OK yo paso por ti a las 7.**

**Vane: OK**

**(Llegan las 7 recoge a Vanessa y se embarcar en la "PEOR" experiencia de su vida)**

**En el concierto:**

**Vane: "It's like I'm walking on broken glass..." (Gritando)**

**Maricielo: Ash!! que ruidosa (aburrida) O_o**

**Se acabo el concierto**

**Maricielo: por fin vámonos**

**Vanessa: NO!! Espera sabias que tenemos entradas backstage**

**Maricielo: Para mi mala suerte**


	2. Capitulo 2:Conociendo a los jonas

Capitulo 2 Conociendo a los Jonas

Maricielo: Ok yo te espero aki afuera, entra para poder irnos rápido

Vane: Ok, ya voi

MAricielo VE!!

Vanessa entro y Maricielo se sento en el capo de su carro

Maricielo contaba las moscas que pasaban por ahi de lo aburrida que estaba yen eso sale un super lindo chiko de rulitos del backstage

Maricielo: Ola... (kon kuriosidad) mm kien eres?

Nick: Nick Jonas, no me conoces ¬¬"

Maricielo: Xq krees ke te pregunte kieen eras da..

Nick: OH.. perdón ke humor O_o"

Maricielo: Lo siento eske mi amiga esta ai adentro con los estupidos de los jona..s peroson no kise decir eso eske.. (Nick se sento al lado de ella)

Nick: (la interrumpe) esta bien no hay problemay.-. como te llamas?

Maricielo: Maricielo pero mis amigos me dicen Marisky!

Nick: Ke bontio nombre = ke la persona ke lo lleva

Maricielo: (se sonrojo) :oops: y.. kuantos años tienes?

Nick:voi a kumplir 16 en 4 meses

Maricielo: en serio yo voy a kumplir 16 el 15 de agosto!

Nick: El mismo dia en ke Joe kumple años

maricielo pensaba: kien demonios sera joe pero esta chico esta lindo ai...

Nick: (interrumpio su pensamiento) y.. ke acias?

Maricielo: naa aki .. oye este no te molesta ese gran bus al lado de nosotros solo un mounstruo viviria ai jaja... (Noto ke Nick no se rio)

Nick: mm.. ese.. bus.. es .. de .. nosotros

Maricielo: bueno ahh.. tu no pareces un mounstruo -_-" ( lo unico ke se le okurrio)

Nick: (se kedo kallado x un rato pero luego ablo) y .. este..

Se abre la puerta del backstage

Maricielo: Nate escondete es mi amiga

Nick: es Nick

Maricielo: lo ke sea solo escondete

Nick: ok (se esconde en la parte de atras del carro)

Vane: OMG!!

Maricielo: Ke tienes?

Vane: tienes ke entrar! Todos son tan lindos buenos y…

Maricielo: OK! No kiero entrar

Vane: bueno pero oye este.. as visto a Nick el que tiene rulitos

Maricielo: NO! Para nada nisikiera se kien es

Vane: bueno ya este si lo ves dile ke entre plis!!

Maricielo: ok claro komo si me importase mucho, bueno… ya apurate para irnos ya estoy cansada

Vane: OK

Vanesa entra de nuevo al backstage y Nick sale de su escondite

Nick: Hey.. es verdad que no te importo?

Maricielo: Vamos .. sabes ke no es verdad =P

Nick: O_o bueno este esta loka la tipa!

Maricielo: jaja si pero es de mis mejores amigas

Nick: si.. oie este.. no es por ser apurado o noc..

Maricielo: dime!

Nick: Donde vives?

Maricielo: jajaja.. en mi kasa

Nick: jajaja ke graciosa no dime donde vives poes noc para ir a visitarte un dia noc (abergonzado)

Maricielo: jaja ok vivo en _______(tu direccion) tu?

Nick: (se sorprendio) ke no puede ser

Maricielo: ke kosa ke viva ai vivo ai desde ke tengo memoria

Nick: no eso no bueno si eske vivimos al frente

Maricielo: (wuau ke lindo es kuando se sorprende) y entonces nos vamos a poder ver mas seguido poes

Nick: si o 100pre jajaja

Maricielo: y… no son famosos? =$

Nick: jaja si

Maricielo: de ke te ries

Nick: eske lo preguntaste komo kon un tono..

Maricielo: No es ke komo ke son famosos y..

Nick: bueno ya.. oye y kieres conocer a mis hermanos

Maricielo: claro pero ai esta mi amiga y..

Nick: ke importa vamos les vas a kaer bien

Maricielo: ok vamos pero ke le decimos a mi amiga

Nick: ke recien me enukuentras y ke me trajiste de vuelta

Maricielo: jajaa suenas komo un objeto

Nick: lo se asi me trata joe

Maricielo: de nuevo kon el tal Joe kien es tu hermano favorito!

Nick: nooo..

Maricielo: y xq 100pre ablas de el?

Nick: no lo c me llevo bien kon el jaja eso es too!!

MAricielo: ok entonces vamos pa conocer al tal Joe

Nick: ok vamos

Entraron al backstage y vieron a vanesa abrazando a Joe kon too

Nick: Bueno Joe a la primera no mas!!

Kevin: si ace rato ke esta asi buena wuu.!

Joe: kallense, (le susurro a Nick) hey… sacamela de encima porfavro y soi tu esclavo x un dia

Nick: ke sea x una semana  
Joe: ok solo kitamela

Nick: ok.. oie mmm Vanesa te kanto una cancion

Vane: OXDIOS!! es Nick Jonas

Maricielo: si el es

Nick: ese soi yo

Joe: oye ke linda tu novia nick me la presentas

Maricielo: no somos novios

Nick: es Maricielo

Joe: ola linda

Maricielo: ola tu eres Joe

Joe: si veo ke Nick ya tengo konto de mi

Maricielo: mas de lo ke piensas

Joe: si lo c 100pre es asi soi su hermano favorito

Nick: claro

Vane: bueno y kancion me vas a cantar?

Nick: espera primero tengo ke hacer algo… Joe humhum.. dos limonadas, Maricielo kieres elevada o sin helar

Maricielo: jajaja helado xfis

Nick: entonces dos heladas una sin azucar y la otra con azucar

Joe: ok amo!! ¬¬

Nick: bueno ya ke kieres ke te cante

Vane: noc When you look me in the eyes!!

Nick: ok bueno …When you look me in the eyes and tell me that you love me… (estaba mirando a Maricielo enamorado)

Maricielo se sonrojo xq se dio kuenta ke la miraba

Joe: amo!, sus limonadas una para la señorita

Maricielo: jajaja gracias

Joe: ke linda es usted

Nick: ummm joe mi limonada!! (celoso)

Joe: ok amo aki esta

Maricielo: oye y nos vamos

Joe: con tigo adonde sea

Maricielo: jajaja ke lindo eres

Joe: lo se, siempre lo dicen y a donde vamos!

Maricielo: eske Nick me dijo ke ibamos air las 2 en su bus y nos iban a dejar en mi kasa

Joe: Todo lo ke te dice Nick yo ce lo enseñe

Nick: si klaro, ya poes vamonos

Estaban saliendo y sintieron ke olbidaron algo

Nick: kreo ke me olvido de algo

Joe: yo se ke

Nick: ke?

Joe: tu cerebro

Nick: jajaja (enojado) ke gracioso

Joe: ya perdon kreo ke a Kevin

Nick: cierto lo boi a llamar

Joe: Siempre lo olbidamos

Maricielo: ke malos

Joe: siempre lo olvide xq yo me acuerdo de el 100pre

Maricielo: claro bueno vamonos

Kevin: si ya vamonos


	3. Capitulo 3:El bus

**Capitulo3: El Bus****  
****Kevin: ke suban primero las damas****  
****Maricielo y Vane: Gracias!****  
****Joe: luego yo (interrumpiendo akevin ke keria suvir)****  
****Nick: y luego yo (haciendo lo mismo ke joe)****  
****Kevin: = siempre subo a final****  
****dentro del bus****  
****Maricielo: y.. (se akordo ke nick le avia dicho ke joe kumple años el mismo deia ke ella) tu eres el ke kumple años el 15 de agosot cierto?****  
****Joe: si como sabes (miro a Nick) oh..! Nick estuvo contigo un rato ... buena!****  
****Nick: solo ablabamos nada mas!****  
****Joe: Claro O_o****  
****(los interrumpio)****  
****Maricielo: y.. kuantos años tiene?****  
****Joe y Vane: 19 años****  
****Maricielo: Vanessa le pregunte a jjoe (mirandolo)****  
****Vanessa: lo siento****  
****Joe: hey no la kulpes x ser fan****  
****Vane: aiii.. eres tan lindo! mira tus brazos kuantos horas de ejercicios haces ehh? (kon la baba en la boka)****  
****Joe: ok.. kulpala!****  
****el celular de kevin sono y todos se kedaron kallados ****  
****Kevin: ola ****  
*********: ola soi Hilary****  
****Kevin: a olaa dime!****  
****Hilary: oie Kev me ayudas en algo****  
****Kevin: klaro dime ****  
****Hilary: ok este... sabes komo se llaman los animales ke dan a luz osea tu sabes..****  
****Kev: mamiferos****  
****Hlary: esos gracias te pasast tekiero muxo****  
****Kev: si.. claro = te kiero bye cdt****  
****colgo****  
****Joe: uuuu...! kevin te gusta muxo cierto!****  
****Kevin: kallate siempre ablas de mas no!****  
****Joe: si.. =)****  
****Maricielo: ya poes kuenta kon kien ablabas****  
****Kevin: (no pudo ebitar kontarle) bueno ya te kuento ablaba kon Hilary****  
****Nck: le gusta desde hace años****  
****Maricielo: y.. xq no le dices naa****  
****Kev: no lo se ablo kon ella o la veo noc me siento raro****  
****Maricielo: solo dicelo cierto Nick (lo miro) xq si te gusta una persona se lo tienes ke decir****  
****Nick: mmm (se iso el ke no escucho) si claro****  
****Maricielo: solo dile lo ke sientes****  
****Kevin: gracas das buenos consejos (la abrazo)****  
****Nick le izo una seña komo para ke la deja de abrazar****  
****Maricielo: gracias****  
****Joe: si Nick debes seguirlo (todos miraban a Nick)****  
****Nick: mmm (se kedo kallado)****  
****Joe: (para romper el hielo) donde vives?****  
****Nick: (respondiio por Maricielo) viie komo al frente de nosotros oie este joe komo ke ya te deje descansar mucho rato sigues siendo mi esclavo****  
****Joe: vamos Nnick te pago 10 dolare****  
****Nick: ke sean 20****  
****Joe: hecho (le dio el dinero)****  
****Maricielo: oigan y komo asi viven ahí al frente mio****  
****Nick: eske buscabamos algo mas corriente****  
****Vane: mas corriente?****  
****Nick: siii (se sintio la tension en el aire y todos se kedaron kallados)****  
****Kevn: ui Nick la embarraste****  
****Joe: sii.. no deviste decir eso****  
****Maricielo: si .. no devio decir eso, krees ke soi corriente!****  
****Nick: no, no solo dije ke..****  
****Maricielo: sabes ke.. ya olvidalo****  
****Joe: uu.. pelea de novios ke divertido alguien tiene kanchita?****  
****Maricielo y Nick: NO SOMOS NOVIOS!****  
****Joe: no todavía u_u****  
****Kevin: joe kallate la embarras mas ****  
****Maricielo: mira es mi casa vamonos Vanesa. Chau Joe (le da un beso en la mejilla y lo abraza) chau Kev (le da un beso en la mejilla y lo abraza)****  
****Nick: umm chau u_u****  
****Maricielo: ahh! Chau ¬¬****  
****Vane: oigan ke no vivian al frente?****  
****Joe: todavía nos vamos a mudar mañana, oie Maricielo nos das tu telefono?****  
****Maricielo: ok es-------------(tu numero)****  
****Joe: ok te llamaremos****  
****Maricielo: ok bye****  
****Vanessa: chau chicos cuidense ¬=)****  
****Joe, nick y kev: umm Gracias u_u****  
****Kev: cuídense chikas****  
****Maricielo: oye me olvide el auto, pucha mi papa me va amatar****  
****Kev: no hay problema mañana lo pasamos a recoger es estacionamiento seguro. No te preocupes.****  
****Maricielo: Graicas nueno chicas chau****  
****Kev, Joe y Nick: chau**


	4. Capitulo 4:La mudanza

CApitulo4 La mudanza  
Maricielo: ola papa (tenia miedo ke descubra lo del carrro) ke ai?  
PM: nada hija ke ai kontigo  
Maricielo: nada  
PM: oie hija voi a llevar a Vanessa a su kasa me prestas tu carro  
MAricielo: NO!!  
PM: xq no  
Maricielo: por ke no buena pregunta, (se invento algo) xq se me acabo la gasolina  
PM: pero yo lo puedo llevar a ponerle mas  
Maricielo: no eske puse mi carro en el garaje y.. ai cucarachas ai  
PM: cucarachas ¬¬?  
MArcielo: si cucarachas granades y peludas O_o (no sabia ke mas decir)  
PM: ahh.. ¬¬ cucarachas bueno entonces la llevo en mi carro  
Maricielo: si.. ahh y no pases x el garaje  
PM: ok chau hija buenas noches  
MAricielo: cau pa chau Vane  
Vanes: chau Marisky cdt  
Maricielo: =  
Su papa se fue con Vanessa y subio a su cuarto  
MAricielo ablando sola: demonios komo me pude molestar kon Nick ojala ke ya no se akuerde ui pero ya la malogre bueno solo me keda esperar asta mañana mejor voi a dormir  
Se fue a lavarse los dientes , se puso el pijama y se fue a la cama (RIMA)  
Soño kon Nick toda la noche aunke recien lo abia konocido la noche anterior sentia kmo si lo konociera de antes komo si estuvieran echos el uno para el otro, hasta ke su mam la levanto  
MamaM: hija levantate  
Maricielo: pero no hay kole  
MM: lo ce pero tu celular no deja de sonar  
Maricielo: mi celular?  
MM: si konesta ke ya desperto a todos en la kasa  
MAricielo: ok gracias y.. buenos dias  
COnetsto  
Maricielo: alo  
***: ola Marisky soi Nick  
Maricielo: a ola komo estas?  
Nick: bien y tu?  
Maricielo: bien kon sueño  
Nick: ohh ablando de sueño soñe kontigo  
MAricielo: (se akordo de su sueño) ahh no me digas  
Nick: oie ia este kieres ayudarnos a mudarnos hoydia te acuerdas ke te dije ayer lo de la mudanza y eso  
MAricielo: si.. oie este ya no estas molesto konmigo?  
Nick: no pense ke tu estavas molesta konmigo  
Maricielo: no lo estoi  
Nick: enronces yo tampoko  
Maricileo: jaja  
Nick: y bueno este kieres ayudarnos o no?  
Maricielo: claro pero puedo llevar a alguien mas  
Nick: claro a kien no es a tu amiga de la otra ves sierto  
Maricielo: no para nada es otra amiga  
Nick: aya entonces nos vemos komo en 2 horas  
Maricielo: bueno cdt bye  
Nick: bye = te kuidas tkm  
Maricielo: yo tambien chau  
Colgo y no podia kreer ke Nick le abia dicho ke la kiere se kedo en shock por unos minutos y luego se akorod de su amiga y la llamo  
*****: alo  
MAricielo: alo Lili  
Lili: ola oie y ke tal el concierto  
MAricielo: bien pero mejor porke conoci a los jonas brothers y kieren ke los ayudemos a mudarse a su nueva kasa ke esta al frente de mia kasa  
Lili: no lo kreo  
MAricielo: poes kreelo ke es verdad  
Lili: boi para aya  
Maricielo: esta bien pero  
Lili habia kolgado  
Maricielo denuevo abalndo sola: ke aora la gente ya no se despide  
tokan el timbre  
Maricielo: YO ABRO!  
abrio la puerta  
Lili: ola  
MAricielo: ola Lili komo estas?  
Lili: ai bien y tu  
Maricielo: bien  
Lili: AHHHH! (grito)  
Maricielo: ke tienes?  
Lili: noc kreo eske VOI A CONOCER A LOS JONAS!  
Maricielo: ok kalmate te voi a kontar todo lo ke paso  
Le conto todo  
Lili: oie y ke vas a hacer kon tu carro  
MAricielo: cierto le digo a Nick ke me akompañe a recogerlo  
Lili: ok, y sabes komo a ke hora vamos a ayudarlos kon la mudanza y eso  
MAricielo: komo en una hora  
Lili: aya oie y ke fue kon Vanessa  
MAricielo: en su kasa  
Lili: no va a venir  
MAricielo: no xq es mui ..  
Lili: es kandalosa  
Maricielo: si eso jajaja oie te kuento Nick me dijo ke abia soñado konmigo XD  
Lili: ke lindo es y tu soñaste kon el?  
Maricielo: noc .. si soñe kon el  
Lili: ke emocion estan echos el uno para el otro  
Maricielo: tu crees XD  
Ablaron hasta ke ya era ora de ir a verlos para ayudarlos kon la mudanza  
Maricielo: oie vamos  
Lili: bueno  
Cruzaron la calle y llegaron a la kasa de los jonas  
Lili: y a ke ora bienen  
Maricielo: noc (voltio y vio una limo) kreo ke ya llegaron  
Bajaron de la limo y salio Nick prrimero  
Nick: ola Maricielo  
Maricielo: ola Nick (lo saludo kon un beso en la mejilla)  
Nick: ola...  
Lili: Liliana si kieres llamame Lili  
Nick: ok Lili komo estas  
Lili: bien  
Luego salio Joe  
Joe: ola Maricielo ke londa estas  
MAricielo: ola gracias Joe ella es mi amiga Liliana  
Lili: ola  
Joe: ola ke linda eres Lili  
Lili:gracias  
Sale kevin  
Kevin: bueno vamos a sacar todas las cosas  
Joe:ok  
sacaron las kosas y las pusieron denro de la kasa  
Joe: ya esto es mio y lo voi a meter en mi cuarto  
Nick: esto es mio  
Kevin: y esto es mio y de Frankie  
Frank: ya tu arregla lo mio y lo tuyo  
Maricielo: ke lindo es  
Lili: sii  
Frank: lo se jaja  
Lili: oie Joe te ayudo kon lo de tu cuarto  
Nick: Maricielo tu me puedes ayudar kon el mio  
Maricielo: klaro  
Kevin: bueno empezemos ke tengo ke arreglar dos kuartos  
Joe: si vamos  
Joe y Lili lleagron al kuarto de Joe  
Lili: tienees muchas kosas  
Joe: si bueno ai ke empezar de una ves  
Lili: yaaa  
Liliana abrio una kaja mientras joe abrias otra  
Lili: ummm Joe  
Joe: sii  
Lili: ke es esto  
Joe: ke es ke (miro lo ke tenia en las manos era su barney) es.. barney  
Lili: tienes un barney kuantos años tinees?  
Joe: 19 tu?  
Lili: 16 ke ago kon el barney  
Joe: DAMELO  
Lili: ok toma (joe se lo kito de las manos)  
Nick y Maricielo  
Maricielo: masomenos kuantas kosas tienes ehh?  
Nick: no se abra ke kontar  
Maricielo: no lo sueñes  
Nick: oye de nuevo kon el sueño ke lindo sueño tuvo kon tigo  
Maricielo: ke soñaste  
Nick: ke eramos novios  
Maricielo: mmm. kreo ke ya termine  
Nick: yo tambien vamos a abisarles a los chicos  
van al cuarto de joe  
Nick: Joe ya terminamos  
Lili: Nosotros tambien  
Joe: si  
MAricielo: ke bien kedo todo oigan y Kevin  
Nick: no lo se vamos a ver  
Lili: ya  
Se van todos la cuarto de kevin y lo encuentran durmiendo  
Lili: ai pobresito esta cansado  
Maricielo: si ordeno 2 kuartos (se acerka a kevin y le da un beso en la frente y le susurra al oido) duerme bien!  
Lili: ke lindo se ve kuando duerme  
Joe: si muy lindo  
Nick, maricielo, lili: ¬¬ ke?  
Joe: es sarkastiko  
Lili: ahh!  
Joe: oigan chikas gracias x ayudarnos son las mejores  
Maricielo: no ai de ke gracias


	5. Capitulo 5:Un buen café

capitulo 5  
Nick: bueno y q tal si vamos a tomar algo, nose café  
Lili: qlaro pero y Kevin pobrecito esta dormido  
Joe: lose y si lo despertamos? (siempre molestó a Kevin x mas q no le habia hecho nda)  
MAri: NO! mejor ai q dejarlo dormir  
Lili: ya.. pero llevamos a Frankie  
Nick: ya poes ¬¬ (penso q ese time era solo para eios)  
Mari: tienen dinero? (miro sus bolsillos vacios)  
Nick: no te preocupes yo pago tu café L_L (saco su villetera habian qomo 300 dolares)  
Mari: gracias q lindo

lo miro con ojos lindos (qomo nuca nadie habia mirado , tal vez eran + q amigos o tal vez …)  
Joe: ya vamonos (tenia prisa qomo si algo iba a pasar)  
Mari: OK!  
Estaban a punto de salir Joe y Lili agarrados de la mano y Nick y maricielo agarrados de la mano, cuando:  
Maricielo: ui!! (soltó la mano de Nick y se puso las manos en la boca)  
Nick: q pasa? ( trato de cogerle las manos pro solto las manos de Nick y Nick pensaba q eso le incomodaba un poco asi q ya no volvio a intentar!)  
Mari: Mi hermanito lo tengo q cuidar (no queria separarse de Nick pero se lo habia prometido a su mama todos los sabados cuidaba de su hermano y ahora no era el momento para dejar de hacerlo aunque deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que esa promesa se rompiera)  
Joe: ahora?  
Mari: si ahora, bueno ya... vayan ustedes yo me quedo con mi hermano (miro a Nick con cara de desilusión.. no sabia xq no le habia hecho nda!  
Nick: no espera (la coge del brazo y va bajando su mano hasta llegar a la mano de ella)  
yo te ayudo  
Mari: no Nick no es necesario  
Nick: si, si lo es si quieres puedo llevar a Frankie para que jueguen los dos  
Lili: si así se divierten mas  
Joe: buena idea Nick  
Nick: dime una sola ves donde no aya dado una buena idea  
Joe: UIII!!....  
Nick: mejor no digas nada, Maricielo vamonos  
MAri: bueno, bye chiko, me la cuidas Joe  
Joe: claro cuídense!  
Maricielo y Nick entraron a la casa de los jonas y salieron de la casa con Frankie luego cruzaron la calle y.. llegaron a la casa de Maricielo  
Joe: oye ya vamonos  
Lili: si..  
Empezaron a caminar hasta el sturbucks q estaba a 5 cuadras  
Lili: y.. q te gusta hacer?  
Joe: mm... estar contigo a ti ?  
Lili (se sonrojo) varias cosas  
Joe: YO SE !! estar conmigo, estar conmigo y estar conmigo  
Lili: Esas son solo 3 cosas jajaja XD  
Joe: jajaja  
Lili: q gracioso eres!!  
Joe: si y tu eres linda  
Lili: (se sonrojo)...  
Joe: (se dio cuenta y le hablo) por donde vives  
Lili: al costado de Maricielo vivimos cerca  
Joe: q bien!  
Lili: si será divertido podemos ver peli juntos comer juntos hacer casi todo juntos  
Jie: te refieres a estar juntos?  
Lili: NO!! bueno tal vez pero me refiero como amigos los 5  
Joe: q?? ai otro un novio tuyo o algo  
Lili: es Kevin cálmate !!  
Joe: ahh.. y oye tiene novio?  
Lili: no, ya no y tu tienes novia?  
Joe: no pero qreo q ahora si la voy a tener (la miro)  
Lili::(miro al piso) ahh... XD (levanto la cabeza) mira ya llegamos  
Joe: si.. entra  
Lili: Gracias, ai q sentarnos aquí  
Joe: yapp si qieres  
Mecero: q kieres pedor?  
Joe: ke kieres?  
Lili: un capuccino  
Joe: ya yo igual  
Mecero: ya enseguida traigo el pedido (se fue)  
Joe: y.. en ke kole van?  
Lili: vamos a un kole ke esta a la espalda de tu kasa  
Joe: y xq no estan en el kole  
Mecero: su pedido  
Lili: gracias  
Joe: gracias y..  
Lili: xq tamos de vacas bueno x una semana x lo de las fiestas y eso  
Joe: ohh Nick va a ir en el mismo koles ke ustedes  
Lili: ke bueno pero yo estoy un grado arriba ke ellos,en 3º  
Joe: aya.. yo estoy en 5º  
Lili: vas al kole?  
Joe: si eske estabamos de gira y perdi klases kasi un año y ..ya poes pero nos podemos ver en el kole  
Lili: siii..  
Joe: oie ai algo ke te e kerido decir desde la mañana pero es muy temprano  
Lili: ok,, espera a ke sea mas tarde  
Joe: jajaa ok  
(pasaron 2 minutos)  
Joe: bueno ya.. es mas tarde humm kieeres (pasa una banda o un desfile) estar.. konmigo?  
Lili: KE?? no eskucho  
Joe: (paso el desfile) tal ves si sea muy temprano(miro la ventana)  
Lili: ok bueno ya vamonos yo ya termine mi capuccino tu?  
Joe: auin no espera (le da el ultimo sorbo) bueno ya termine vamonos  
Salieron agarrados de la mano todo el kamino s ela pasaron asi  
Joe: y eres fanatik o solo te gusta nuestra musika  
Lili: solo me gusta su musica  
Joe: ahh y yo?  
Lili: NOO no te conozco bien aun puede ser despues  
Joe: aya XD  
Llegaron alas kasa de Maricielo abrieron la puerta  
Lili: ola Maricielo ya llegamos  
Mari: olaa  
Joe: oie Nick ya es tarde no tenomos ke ir  
Nick: ok espera me despedio  
Mari: bye Nick (le da un beso largo)  
Li y Joe:O_o  
Nick: bye Lili (beso en la mejilla)  
Joe: bye Lili (beso en la mejilla)  
Lili: bye  
Joe: chau Maricielo (beso en la mejilla)  
Se van los jonas  
Lili: y.. y ke fue eso?  
Mari: un beso  
Lili: kle ya son novios? tan rapido?  
MAri: puede ser  
Lili: kuentame komo fue  
Mari: pero kuentame ke fue kon Joe  
Lili: nada, pero kien sabe ahora kuentame  
Joe y Nick  
Joe: oie Nick le puedes decir a tu novia ke me pase el numero de Lili  
Nick: ok (le mando un mensaje a Maricielo)  
Lili y Maricielo  
Mari: un mensaje  
Lili: poes leelo  
Mari:ok es de Nick dice ke Joe kiere tu numero  
Lili: daselo!!  
Mari: ok (le respondio el mensaje)  
Joe y Nick  
Nick; ya este es su numero 96372991  
Joe: ok gracias te pasate hermanito (le dio un beso en la frent)  
Nick: ok O_o  
Lili y MAri  
Lili: ya poes kuentame  
Mari : bueno ok te kuento


	6. Capitulo 6: Flash Back

**Hey! de nuevo subiendo capitulo en este fic, hace mucho que no subía, sorry por la tardanza, XD!**

* * *

- Ya pues me vas a contar o no? – preguntó Lily casi alterada.

- Si, espera... – tomó el control de la TV y la apago – eres muy impaciente- la miró e hizo una mueca. – Mira cuando llegamos a mi casa…

_**Flash Back**_

- ¡Hey! Frankie por que… no vas a jugar con el hermano de Maricielo – dijo Nick señalando las escaleras.

- Claro, te dejaré solo – le guiñó el ojo.

Maricielo se ruborizo – Que tal si yo lo llamo para que vallan a jugar al parque – se agachó y le tocó la mejilla suavemente.

- Que bien, me agradas mucho más que Miley – dijo Frank.

- JA! Gracias – se levantó – ¡Martín! Baja un rato te presento a un amigo. - gritó

- Ok! Bajaré enseguida – dijo Martín, después de varios segundos bajo las escaleras y vio a Nick y Frankie con cara de burla

- ¡Hola! Tu debes ser Martín – dijo Nick saludando con la mano

- Si, y tu debes ser Nick... Nick Jonas- dijo cuando estuvo enfrente de Nick.

- Si – sonrió - por lo menos alguien sabe mi nombre - miro a Maricielo - ¿como sabes? –preguntó.

- JAJAJAJAJAJAJA!! – Soltó una carcajada – eres… de… los… Jonas… Brothers – lo decía en sollozos a causa de las lagrimotas que salían de sus ojos por las carcajadas.

Nick miró a Maricielo e hizo una mueca a lo que Maricielo le contestó con una sonrisa.

- Los niños tu sabes – le dijo Maricielo - No le hagas caso Nick no sabe lo que dice, Martín porque no te vas a jugar con Frankie – le señaló la salida.

- Si, vamos a jugar – dijo limpiándose las lagrimas – tanta carcajada me hizo doler la barriga. – Vamos al parque – dijo entusiasmado porque por fin había alguien de su edad con quien jugar.

- guau!! – se sorprendió Nick viendo a su hermano salir por la puerta – no sabía que me odiaban tanto por aquí – se tocó el cabello.

- Hm… si pero ahora que te conozco mejor me caes bien – le tocó el hombro - quieres hacer algo o nos vamos a quedar parados todo el día.

- Tienes razón hay que ver una película – caminó hacia el sofá.

Maricielo se sentó en el sofá y prendió la TV, Nick se sentó a su costado y empezó a hacer zaping hasta que llego a Disney Channel.

- Para! – gritó Nick y Maricielo se sobresaltó.

- Que, que pasa – paró de hacer zaping.

- No, es solo que esa es la película que hicimos mis hermanos y yo, Camp Rock – le explicó.

- Aya! Me asustaste – le dio un codazo – bueno y… quieres verla? – le preguntó

- Au! Ya hay que verla – se tocó la costilla donde le había dado el codazo.

Maricielo asintió con la cabeza y dejó el control en la mesa, luego se acomodó en el sofá, color caqui, para estar cómoda.  
Estaban viendo la película y…

- Que linda canción la adoro es la primera vez que la escucho – dijo mientras Nick pasaba su brazo por el hombro de Maricielo y esto hizo que Nick lo quitara de inmediato.

- Si, Play My music – dijo intentando de nuevo pasarle el brazo por los hombros

- Si esa… Hm… sales lindo - lo miro esperando le dijera algo.

Nick se sonrojó - gracias… - luego se volvió hacia ella y empeso a cantar la canción que adoraba - Music is in my soul I can hear every day and…

- BASTA! – le puso un dedo sobre los labios.

- Que, que pasa no quieres que cante – le preguntó.

- En verdad… ahora no… porque estoy viendo la película y… - dijo quitando su dedo de los labios de Nick.

- Ah! ok no hay problema - se puso triste e hizo puchero.

- Ai... jajaja así convences a todo el mundo, pero si quieres la cantas luego jajaja pero ahora estoy viendo la película si..? – le cogió el cabello y luego sus miradas se encontraron, maricielo de ruborizó y volvió la vista al televisor sin dejar de tocar el cabello de Nick.

- Ok – asintió Nick.

- jajaja - le dio un beso en la mejilla y Nick se sonrojó.

Vieron toda la película hasta que se acabó.

- Oh por dios que lindos son todos ai – dijo apagando la tele y volviéndose hacía Nick sus miradas se entrelazaron de nuevo y Mari agacho la cabeza.

- Si, todos son lindos pero nada ni nadie se compara contigo – le cogió el mentón.

- Ah! gracias - se puso roja como un tomate - quieres comer algo?

- ya, tengo mucha hambre – dijo levantándose de un brinco del sofá y tomando la mano de Maricielo para ir a la cocina de la mano.

- ok que quieres – dijo llegando a la cocina.

- no lo se, un sándwich… - dijo soltando su mano.

- ya… de que? – preguntó abriendo la refrigeradora.

- de jamón.. – vaciló.

- Ok de jamón y… de que más – dijo sacando el jamón de la refrigeradora plateada y los panes del estante de color blanco que encajaban perfectamente con el color blanco humo de su cocina.

- con lechuga – le respondió abriendo la refrigeradora y sacando la lechuga.

- ok ya que salsas quieres? o no quieres?

- Si, si quiero, mayonesa – respondió.  
- MAYONESA? Que raro… - se tocó el cabello y sacó la mayonesa – bueno solo para ti por que yo no voy a comer mayonesa con jamón.

- Jajaja ok – se rió Nick.

- Y… que quieres tomar… hay coca cola.

- esta bien pero que se de dieta.

- Que acaso estas cuidando tu figura, no hay de dieta pero puedes tomar la normal – le ofreció.

- No es que este cuidando mi figura – dijo dando unos golpecitos a la cabeza de Maricielo – es que soy diabético.

- Ai! Lo siento no sabia que…

- Esta bien vamos – le interrumpió.

- No espera, creo que hay te dietético, quieres? – le ofreció nuevamente.

- Esta bien.

- Ok vamos – le entregó su sándwich y el té para irse de nuevo a la sala.

Maricielo se sentó en el sofá caqui con su sándwich, y Nick se quedó parado, helado mirando a la nada Maricielo se empezó a preocupar y le dijo

- Siéntate – dio unas palmaditas al costado suyo

- No, no puedo – le gritó.

- porque no, no me digas que tienes otra enfermedad – bromeó aunque a ninguno de los dos les pareció gracioso – lo siento, que tienes?

- NOO!! Es que te tengo que decir algo importante súper importante! – dejó el sándwich en la mesa y se sentó al lado del sofá.

- Que cosa? – se acomodó para que quedaran uno al frente del otro.

- Aunque se que es muy temprano y nos conocemos desde ayer se que me pasan cosas contigo desde el primer momento en que te vi nunca sentí esto por ninguna chica esto es mágico, lo de nosotros es mágico, todo este tiempo que pasamos juntos hoy me hizo dar cuenta que enserio me gustas y quiero que este conmigo, quiero que seas mi novia, pero no tendré rencores is me dices que no normal!

- Si quiero – dijo maricielo acariciando la mejilla de nick.  
- Ya no seas mala, mira que hasta fingí que me gusta la mayonesa solo para pasar mas tiempo contigo – cogió la mano de Maricielo que estaba sobre su mejilla y entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella - aguarda dijiste que si?

- No te gusta la mayonesa? Que clase de chico eres? – sonrió y apretó fuertemente su mano contra la de él.

- El más afortunado si es que me dices que sí – la miró.

- Bueno entonces ya eres el más afortunado – le dedicó una sonrisa.

- Si – gritó – Estoy con la chica más bonita del mundo

- Cállate que nos van a escuchar – Maricielo soltó una risita.

- A quien le importa, a mi no! – dijo Nick abrazándola.

- Como lo vamos a hacer? – preguntó Maricielo de pronto se separó de Nick.

- De que hablas? – preguntó Nick mirándola a los ojos.

- Me refiero a ti, siendo famoso y yo… - le sonrió

- Que importa, si en verdad nos queremos – la besó - no nos van a criticar – la besó de nuevo - y si lo hacen que importa.

- Ay eres tan lindo.

Se cogieron de la cintura, sus cara se juntaron, estaban a punto de darse un beso

- OH por Dios! – exclamó Martín al ver a su hermano a punto de besar al artista de quien se burlaba.

- Si!, tengo cuñada! – dijo Frankie asintiendo con la cabeza muy emocionado.

- Si, pero no se lo digan a nadie – dijo Nick aún aferrado de la cintura de Maricielo.

- Somos consuegros... – dijo Frankie mirando a Martín - nos vamos a ver más seguido.

- Frankie es concuñados no consuegros – corrigió Maricielo meneando la cabeza.

- Lo que sea, - hizo una mueca - la cosa es que somos familia! –esbozó una gran sonrisa.

- Pero no se lo tienen que decir a nadie, ni a Joe, ni a Kevin, ni a Liliana, a nadie – dijo Maricielo moviendo un dedo.

- Ok, no hay problema -dijeron Frankie y Martín al unísono.

- Ok, PINKIE PROMISE – Maricielo estiro un meñique.

- Que? – dijeron los dos chiquillos.

- Ya, tienen que hacerlo – dijo Nick haciendo lo mismo que su novia.

Martín hizo una mueca - PINKIE PROMISE.

Martín y Frankie subieron a su cuarto súper felices.

-Y… no le vamos a decir, ni a Joe ni a Lily, ni a Kev? – preguntó Nick con una mueca.

- No po – dijo Maricielo, con una sonrisa.

- Y…? - insistió.

- Que ellos se den cuenta – dijo acercándose a él.

- Como?? – juntó su cara con la de Maricielo, sus respiraciones se escucharon.

- Tú vas a ver – dijo Maricielo y le besó la nariz

- Ok eso me asusta – dijo Nick besándole la mejilla.

Maricielo se rió.

_**Termino de Flash back**_

* * *

**Si les gustó el capítulo y quieren más, sólo diganmelo.**

**Dejen** **_REVIEWS_**


	7. Capitulo 7: ¡3 chicos que horror!

**He aqui el capítulo 7. Ojala les guste, porsiacaso hice un combenio con "Nunca te Olvidaré" sólo si yo llego hasta el capítulo 13 ella seguirá así que les conviene dejar reviews.**

**Las pagarás Jas!**

* * *

-OH por dios Mari!! Que lindos sabía que iban a terminar estando juntos es que tu siempre eres tan predecible – dijo Lily poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-Tu ni hables por que ya te estoy viendo que algo pasa entre tu y Joe, además lo siento, todo el mundo lo siente es algo tan obvio. Joe cuando apenas te vio fue como que ignoró a todos por hablarte puedes creerlo. – dijo Maricielo con una sonrisa pícara.

Talvez Maricielo tenía razón, talvez Joe si sentía algo por Lily, y ella algo por él. Seguro estaban hechos el uno para el otro. Aun que Lily no estaba segura si lo que sentía era amor o simplemente fanatismo, no podía diferenciar nada, casi toda su adolescencia se la pasó adorando a Joe Jonas y ahora que lo conocía en serio no podía creer que no estaba segura con sus sentimientos.

- Mmm… si bueno… sabes Maricielo creo que ya es tarde y me tengo que ir cuídate – dijo Lily levantándose del sofá.

- Si creo que yo también estoy cansada, chau. – dijo Maricielo despidiéndose de su amiga con un beso en la mejilla.

Lily salió de la casa de Maricielo más confundida que nunca. Como su casa quedaba a sólo unos pasos decidió ir muy lento. Ignoró todos los sonidos de la calle de los suburbios y puso su mente fija en Joe y en todos lo problemas que le traería con sólo ser si amiga. Entró a su casa y cerró la puerta con cuidado, sus padres estaban en el comedor.

- Hija cuéntanos, como te fue? – dijo Maite la mamá de Lily.

- Bien mamá, estoy muy cansada así que me iré a dormir bueno adiós papá, hasta mañana mamá.

- Hasta mañana hija – dijo Matías el papá de Lily.

Liliana subió a su habitación y sacó su celular de la cartera, tenía 3 llamadas perdidas y de un número desconocido. Remarcó y llamó al número, después de tres largos segundos de espera contestaron.

- Aló? – dijo el chico del celular

- Hola, llamé por que me habías llamado antes pero… - dijo Lily confundida.

- Si, a por cierto soy Lucas el del campamento del año pasado, te acuerdas. - Lily se puso a pensar, recordó el campamento sólo le faltaba recordar al chico, finalmente recordó a un chico alto con ojos verdes, y piel tonificada, de cabello cobrizo y ondulado que le llegaba a los hombros.

- Si recuerdo, como estas? Como conseguiste mi número? – preguntó Lily aún más confundida, por que recordaba haber tenido un pequeño romance con Lucas.

- Estoy bien y me lo diste antes de que rompiéramos – Guau! Si que era franco.

- A… bueno en ese caso en que andas? – preguntó Lily.

- Bueno en realidad estoy de visita por tu ciudad y... quisiera que me acompañases – dijo Lucas, su voz siempre era tierna y sincera.

- Claro, dime cuando y a que hora – Lily tomó un papel y apuntó.

- Si es que puedes claro, mañana a las 8 de la mañana te parece o es muy temprano? – preguntó muy atento.

- Si está bien, que tal si nos encontramos en el planetario de la ciudad está sólo a unas cuadras de mi casa.

- Si me parece genial, bueno entonces mañana quedamos, cuídate chau – se despidió Lucas.

Liliana dejó a un lado el lapicero y el cuadernillo que había utilizado para escribir, se recostó en su cama y al poco rato se quedó dormida.

…

- Creó que Maricielo y yo somos tan compatibles – dijo Nick viéndose al espejo.

- Si, son el uno para el otro – dijo Joe viendo a Nick en el espejo.

- Vamos Joe, tienes su número por que no la llamas, tu eres el que siempre me dice para estar con una chica y ahora yo te lo digo llama a Lily – le dió el celular.

- Porque metes a Lily en esto, no tiene nada que ver – dijo Joe apartando el celular de él.

- Joe, aunque es muy temprano para sacar conclusiones se que te gusta – dijo Nick apartando su rostro del espejo con una mueca de dolor.

- Si bueno un poco pero que más da – dijo Joe tratando de desviar el tema.

- Joe te sucede algo, acaso as convulsionado o que? – preguntó Nick

- Cálmate no me pasa nada, es sólo que no importa – miró su reloj – Oh! Mira la hora que es deberías estar durmiendo.

- Joseph, no tengo 5, ya no tengo una hora especifica para dormir, además – miró su reloj – OH por dios faltan 5 minutos para que de bob esponja – gritó Nick saliendo de la habitación.

ººº

Maricielo trataba de dormir pero no podía, no paraba de pensar en que era la chica más afortunada del mundo al ser la novia de Nick, era tan lindo, amigable, amable, caballeroso, lindo, divertido, lindo … no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera él, todo giraba a su alrededor, él era su príncipe y ella era la princesa, eran perfectos. Su pensamiento se terminó cuando por fin logró dormir.

ººº

Aunque casi nunca veo bob esponja, estoy más que segura que los capítulos duran más de 15 minutos, pero Nick se quedó dormido apenas fueron las 9 y 10. Parece que sí tiene hora de dormir.

En cuanto a Joe, él si que era el problema, parecía un sonámbulo dando vueltas por todos lados, acaso nadie lo podía parar, parecía que la casa temblaba cada vez que pisaba.

Finalmente llegó una hora donde todos estaban ya completamente dormidos.

A la mañana siguiente Lily se levantó a las 7 de la mañana, bajó las escaleras y vio que había una nota en la cocina….

- Hija, se que creerás que esto de las notitas lo saqué de una película, bueno si pero es que estabas dormida y no quisimos levantarte, salimos de excursión creo que lo olvidaste – Lily se detuvo un tiempo a pensar después de leer la nota – rayitos me olvidé de la excursión.

Cogió un vaso y lo llenó con agua, cuando estaba poniendo los labios sobre el baso... tocaron la puerta, eso hizo que el vaso cayera al suela y se rompiera

- Rayitos, que demonios, Quien es? – preguntó, con un gesto de rabia en el rostro.

- Soy Joe - dijo Joe al otro lado de la puerta.

- Humm... mal momento para venir - dijo Lily para sí misma - un segundo ya voy - dijo.

Corrió y trajo una escoba y un recogedor, recogió los pedasos de vidrio más visibles y abrió la puerta.

- Hola Joe - dijo entusiasmada.

- Hola, lindo pijama - dijo mirandola de arriba a abajo.

- Upsi cierto me cambio y bajo en un rato, si? - preguntó viendolo a los ojos.

- Hmmm, me parece una mala idea - Lily frunció el ceño - no te molestes sólo que pienso que sería mejor que pase y te espere en la sala - dijo joe con una de las sonrisas más provocadoras que pudo demostrar, Lily sentía que se derretía pero finalmente habló.

- Claro, pasa - dijo haciendo una señal con la mano.

- Linda cocina - dijo el chico hecho una mirada atrás y vió fijamente a Lily, quien lo estaba mirando - estás... hum... linda - dijo algo nervioso.

- Graci.... o por dios - dijo Lily mirando al reloj que estaba colgado en una de las columnas de la cocina - es tarde para mi cita...

- Cita? - prenguntó Joe algo colorado

- Bueno no es una cita, pero... estás celoso? - preguntó Lily con algo de picardía en su voz y cruzando los brazos.

- No... no es sólo que yo venía a invitarte a una... digo a un sitio, si quieres después te llevo a lo otro, te parece?

- Si claro, sientate ahora bajo.

Subió las escaleras y no bajó si no hasta después de 15 minutos.

- Lista, vamonos - dijo Lily bajando las escaleras, con una falda jean, un polo azul y unas converse amarillas.

- Guau! que linda estas, preciosa diría yo - dijo Joe tomando su mano - bueno ahora si vamonos.

Salieron y empezaron a hablar.

ººº

- Nick, es algo temprano no crees - dijo Maricielo bostezando.

- Nunca es temprano para un chapusón en la piscina - dijo Nick mirando la piscina.

- Pero hace alguito de frio - dijo Maricielo cubriendose con la toalla.

- Una vez que estes en el agua ya no vas a tener frio, vamos entra tu primero y me dices como está el agua, así me aseguro que enserio entres - dijo Nick mirandola.

- Ok, pero si me congelo tu tendras que descongelarme - dijo haciendo puchero.

- Si, a abrazos - dijo Nick abrazandola

Maricielo lo empujó y Nick cayó al agua.

- Ja, toma eso - dijo Maricielo cruzando los brazos.

- Ok, ganaste. El agua está tivia entra - dijo Nick esbozando una sonrisa.

- Ok entraré sólo porque me lo pediste con esa sonrisa que tanto adoro.

- Agradesamos a la sonrisa - dijo Nick riendo.

Maricielo se quito la toalla y se metió a la piscina

- Viste te dije que estaba tivia- dijo Nick

- Define tivia - dijo tiritando

- Te abrazaré no te preocupes. - dijo Nick abriendo sus brazos

- No, por meterme a una piscina helada pagarás las consecuenicas - dijo Maricielo cruzando los brazos.

- Vamos Marisky un abrazo no hace daño a nadie. - dijo Nick acercándose a ella hasta sentir su aliento chocar en su rostro.

- Pero sólo uno - dijo Maricielo, abriendo los brazos para abrazar a su novio.

Pero Nick la miró con su hermoso rostro, y la hipnotisó. Maricielo se acercó a él hasta escuchar su respiración acompasada, enredó sus dedos en su cabellera y lo acercó a ella. Nick respondió al beso, fue un beso de pasión y de mucho amor, sólo se distanciaban para poder respirar pero no lo soportaban y se volvían a besar.

- Ok - dijo Maricielo cuando se separó definitivamente de Nick - eso fue más que un abrazo.

- Lo sé, - se acercó a Maricielo pero ella voltió la cara - que pasa?

- Ya tuviste suficiente por hoy.

- A que te...

Dijo Nick pero Maricielo ya había salido de la piscina y estaba corriendo por el patio de la casa de los Jonas, sus cabellos castaños enredados flotaban al compás del aire. Nick salió de la piscina y la empezó a perseguir.

ººº

- Joe adonde me llevas - dijo Lily cuando se dió cuenta que habían estado conversando varios minutos.

- A un lugar especial, mira ya llegamos - dijo Joe señalando un gran edificio con varias ventanas polarizadas, y paredes azules.

- El planetario! - sijo Lily algo desesperada.

- Si, Maricielo me dijo que amabas ver las estrelas, y por eso te traje aquí, te gusta? - dijo Joe tocandose el cuello y alzando una ceja.

- No!, digo si pero... - antes de que Lily logara terminar la frase alguien la llamó.

- Lily - dijo el chico detrás de ella.

Liliana voltió y vió al mismo chico que había terminado con ella hace unos meses, Lucas el chico del campamento estaba allí, que lio...

- Lucas, hum... que haces aquí?

- Quien es él? - preguntó Joe algo celoso y mirandolo con desprecio.

- Soy su cita, quien eres tú? - dijo Lucas haciendo lo mismo que Joe.

- Pensé que me habías dicho que no era una cita - le preguntó Joe a Lily algo desorientado.

- No lo es - dijo Lily mirando a Joe, cuando lo miraba se sumergía en sus ojos y quedaba en blanco, pero alguien interrumpió ese sumergimiento...

- Liliana - dijeron Lucas y Joe al unísono

- Escucha Luc eres un chico muy lindo y tierno, pero no quiero nada fuera de la zona de amigos - dijo algo más seria que lo normal.

- Escuchaste perdedor, no quiere estar contigo - dijo Joe de manera muy infantil.

- Joe no te hagas ilusiones, que tengo que pensar - dijo Lily ahora mirando a Joe.

- Pero, por qué? - dijo algo decepcionado.

- No sé lo que siento, es todo ok? dejenme en paz - dijo Lily marchandose.

Al parecer los chicos se quedaron discutiendo, mientras que Lily se marchaba furiosa del planetario. Se preguntaba asi misma " Por que los chicos hacen todo más dificil ". Llegó a su casa, y subió directo a su habitación, prendió la computadora, ingresó a su Messenger... sólo tenía 9 conectados entre sus amigos de la escuela y familiares.

_Coversación _

_Patricio: _Hola! amor como estás?

_Lili: _Ya te dije que ya no me digas amor...

_Patricio: _Se me olvida, por que tan triste

_Lili:_ Chicos! son todos iguales!

_Patricio: _Pero yo soy diferente que pasó?

_Lili: _Mi "pretendiente" por decirlo así =S me llevó a una "cita" por decirlo así XD

_Patricio: _Sigue, por decirilo así

_Lili:_ Oye!

_Patricio: _Lo siento, continua

_Lili:_ El punto es que me llevó a un sitio donde él y mi ex se encontrarón y... el lio empezó.

_Patricio:_ Y que hiciste?

_Lili: _Bueno yo... les dije que no quería nada con ninguno y me fui, hice bien?

_Patricio: _Hiciste muy bien, pero quieres algo conmigo verdad?

_Lili:_ Lo tomaré como una broma!

_Patricio: _Te extraño :(

_Lili: _También yo =(, porque no salimos un día...

_Patricio:_ Como cita?

_Lili:_ Si lo quieres llamar así!

* * *

**Aveces la venganza duele, a Joe le va a doler, que pasará con Lily y Patricio?, con Lily y Lucas?, con Lily y Joe?**

**Dejen Reviews!**


	8. Capitulo 8: El amor duele

**Las clases empiesan y no hay tiempo para ecribir, pero aquí está el capitulo 13 **

**

* * *

****PDV de Lily**

No podía creer lo que había acabado de hacer. Había invitado a salir a Patricio, no sabía aún si era una cita o sólo una salida de amigos, pero de algo estaba segura quería sacarme de la cabeza a ese tal Joe, tan perfecto, tan dulce, tan… idiota, egoísta… perfecto.

Accedí a llamar cita a mis salidas con Patricio, la semana se acababa al igual que las vacaciones. Recibía llamadas de Joe, algunas las contestaba y algunas no. Lo había perdonado, al menos eso creía.

Era sábado, dos días más y empezaban las clases, la cuenta regresiva cada vez se hacía más corta. Recibí una llamada de Patricio.

-Alo – dije al contestar mi teléfono.

-Lily, soy Pat – dijo Patricio

-Hola Patricio cómo estas? – dije después de casi resbalarme con el piso mojado de la ducha, ya que acaba de ducharme.

-Bien, quiero invitarte un café a las 7, te parece – salíamos tan seguido que ya no preguntábamos.

-Claro, si como no? Puedes pasar por mi? Es que mis padres no están – pregunté algo segura.

-Si, entonces es una cita – dijo también seguro.

-Claro – porque lo llamaba cita, si lo nuestro ya había acabado junto con el invierno pasado. – Nos vemos

-Adiós, cuídate.

-Igual

Otra cita más, siempre con Patricio, a veces deseaba que fuera con Joe, él no me había roto el corazón dos veces, es más no me había hecho sufrir tanto. Tomé mi teléfono y llamé a Joe

- Alo, Lily que pasó – preguntó Joe

- No, nada, sólo quería escucharte, y tal vez verte, me siento un poco mal – dije al oir su tierna voz entumecerme.

- Claro, voy para tu casa.

Colgué el teléfono y me vestí rápido, bajé las escaleras al oír el timbre, tenía en la mano el cepillo de cabello con el que me iba a cepillar el cabello. Abrí la puerta y allí, frente a mi estaba Joe, tan arreglado como siempre, algo preocupado, con el ceño fruncido. Traía puesto unos jeans apretados que dibujaban su silueta perfectamente, la camiseta blanca que traía puesto hacía resaltar sus abdominales. Las converse azules que traía puesto hacían parecer que habíamos acordado traer las mismas zapatillas, ya que yo también tenía puestas unas iguales. Por fin después de evaluar todo sobre él, decidí hablar.

- Joe que bueno que hayas venido, yo quería disculparme, no aguanto más no estar cerca de ti, te necesito a mi lado – dije algo tensa.

- No te preocupes yo siempre estaré allí para ti, siempre – abrió sus brazos y me tomó entre ellos, tomó mi cintura y se apoderó de ella, coloqué mis brazos en torno a su cuello.

- Te quiero – después de pronunciar esas palabras derrame mis primeras lagrimas por Joe, pero eran lágrimas de felicidad.

- También yo – dijo algo intrigado, no le presté mucha atención y cambié de tema.

- Bueno y cambiando de tema – dije limpiándome las lagrimas y soltando algunas risitas – ya compraste tus cuadernos para las clases.

- A que te refieres? – preguntó algo confundido como siempre, acaso este chico siempre andaba en la luna.

- No me digas que te olvidaste que las clases empiezan este lunes – pregunté cruzando los brazos y fingiendo asombro.

- Si me olvidé, pero es que tenía cosas que hacer – dijo tratando de justificarse – pero hoy sin falta compró todo, me acompañas? – preguntó acariciando mi rostro.

- Claro – dije después de tomar un poco de aire – voy por mi bolso y nos vamos.

-Te espero.

Subí las escaleras algo emosionada. Tomé el primer bolso que ví y coloqué mi celular, mi espejo y algo de maquillaje. Bajé las escaleras lo más rápido que pude sin tropezarme. Cuando llegué a la sala Joe estaba hablando por celular, lo que escuché fue

- Ok, gracias - tapó el teléfono y me dijo - es Big Rob - volvió a poner el teléfono en su oreja y siguió hablando.

Colgó y hubo un silencio profundo, me caracterisaba por romper el hielo, pero está era una excepción. Nos quedamos callados sólo mirabamos, miraba sus ojos, esos ojos café que me hacían caer rendida a sus pies, él sólo observaba.

- Este... que bien - porque salen cosas tan incoherentes de mi boca - digo... que hablabas con Big Rob - porque preguntaba eso, parecía su esposa o algo así.

- Es que estaba arreglando unas cosas en el mall para que lo cierren - dijo Joe sin tomar importancia a mi incoherencia.

- Por que lo van a cerrar? - pregunté, no quería que nos volvamos a quedar en silencio.

- Por que vamos a ir de compras, no te acuerdas? - me hizo un gesto con las manos que no entendí.

- Oh... no me acordaba que cerraban el mall cada vez que iba de compras - dije algo sacástica.

- Lo siento, son las fans - dijo sacando su celular del bolsillo que vibraba sin parar en su pantalón - Disculpa es Nick, Dime Nick - respondió el celular. - Está bien, nosotros vamos a hacer unas compras... si del colégio... entonces los esperamos en la casa de Lily... que tiene, si estoy con ella... ya no molestes vengan rápido que se nos hace tarde... está bien adios.

- Que pasó también viene con nosotros.

- Si y con Maricielo, parecen que son inseparables.

Sabía que Maricielo era así, pero me sorprendió el saber que Nick era igual. Finalmente llegaron Maricielo y Nick agarrados de la mano, Joe y yo no eramos ese tipo de personas cursis asi que sólo hicimos un gesto de asombro. Big Rob nos llevó hasta el mall, ya que todos teniamos miedo de que Joe tomará el volante y Nick no quería manejar. El mall estaba completamente vacío, era una ' mansión 'de 3 pisos sólo para nosotros cuatro.

**PDV de Nick**

Aunque tenía que pensar en comprar mis útiles escolares, no paraba de decirle a Maricielo cuanto la amaba era la chica perfecta, algo seria como yo, linda, hermosa, algo timida, algo extrovertida, perfecta en una sóla palabra. Maricielo me ayudó a comprar lo necesario ya que ibamos en el mismo año.

- Hermosa, estás segura que esto es todo lo que necesito - pregunté algo alarmado al saber que sólo había comprado unos 5 cuadernos y lapiceros.

- Si es todo, te vas al colegio, no a un campo militar - dijo Maricielo sonriendome, no pude aguantar más y dejé la bolsa caer al suelo, la tomé en mis brazos y apreté mis labios en los suyos. Pareciamos una sólo persona, ella acariciaba mi cabello ensortijado mientrás yo pegaba su cintura a mi cuerpo.

- Nick guarda algo para al cine - dijo el entrometido de mi hermano, por que siempre aparecía en el momento menos preciso - sólo digo hermano.

- Joe dejanos sólos - dijo Maricielo y Joe se quedó con la boca abierta, al igual que yo - ya... cierren la boca que les van entrar moscas. Anda con Lily necesita tu apoyo más que nunca, no la dejes sóla, parece fuerte pero no lo es. Se está muriendo por dentro ve y buscala, y dejanos sólos.- añadió la persona que me enorgullese llamar ' novia '.

- Ok, me iré sólo por que quiero, adios - dijo Joe despidiendose con la mano y entrando en una tienda de accesorios, allí estaba Lily.

Mi respiración era acelerada, al igual que la de Maricielo. Su olor me embriagaba tomé su rostro angelical entre mis manos y le susurré en el oido - Te amo - ella hizo lo mismo y me abrazó, levantó su rostro y yo la estaba mirando, sonrió y cerró los ojos.

**PDV de Maricielo**

Sólo quería sentirlo. Cerré los ojos y lo besé, era el beso más hermoso de mi vida, quería que nunca se acabase, el aire nos hacia falta. Nos convertimos en una sóla alma. Me separé de él y...

- Nick creo que ya nos tenemos que ir cierto - dije tocandome el cuello.

- Si, tienes razón sería mejor.... - tomó la bolsa y empezamos a caminar.

Vimos a Joe sólo en una tienda y decidimos entrar.

- Bro y Lily, no estaba contigo? - preguntó Nick.

- Si, se fue, tenía otra ' cita' con Patricio - al mencionar su nombre sentí su rabia.

- Ella me dijo que se había acabado todo eso de las citas - dije sentandome a su lado.

- Parece que no - dijo esto último muy triste.

- Vamos hermano, sabés que te quiere - lo animó Nick, cuando no siempre tan optimista.

- Lo dudo - respondió su hermano.

- Pues no lo hagas, sólo confía, por que no la llamas? -le dijo Nick.

- No, no quiero - se levantó del sofá blanco de la tienda - ya tienen todo lo que necesitan? -cambió de tema como era frecuente.

- Si, estabamos buscandolos para irnos - respondí algo nerviosa.

- Ya me encontraron, vamonos - esbozó una sonrisa y dió media vuelta.

Lo seguimos hasta el estacionamiento donde nos esperaba Big Rob y la camioneta negra. Joe estaba adentro en el asiento del copiloto con unas gafas de sol oscuras puestas. Nick y yo subimos atrás. Se me hizo largo el viaje del mall a la casa, pero en verdad fueron menos de 5 minutos, bajé del auto y esperé a que Nick bajaré pero no bajó.

- Amor... creo que me voy a mi casa. Joe me necesita, también a Kevin - dijo Nick asomando su cabeza fuera del auto.

- Está bien, no hay ningún problema, nos vemos luego - le despedí con la mano y él tambíen. Su auto entró en su cochera y yo entré en mi casa.

ººº

En el café Patricio se comportaba de una manera extraña. Lily no le hacía caso, sólo pensaba en Joe.

- Amor... - dijo Patricio.

- Que no me digas amor - dijo Lily molesta.

- Lo siento... quería preguntarte algo? - dijo Patricio.

- Que cosa? - respondió molesta tomando un sorbo de su capuccino.

- Quieres estar conmigo? - esa era la pregunta de la noche. Din din din tenemos un ganador, acaso no se daba cuenta que ella no lo quería como el quisiera.

- Acaso estás loco - respondió la chica - como me puedes pedir eso... después de todo lo que me hiciste... eres un... idiota, sabía que no debía haber salido contigo nunca - dijo cogiendo su capuccino y marchandose.

Sacó el celular del bolso y mandó un mensaje a Joe y a Maricielo. Llegó a su casa y entró en la sala se quedó sentada viendo al techo hasta que sonó el timbre, era Maricielo.

- Mari... - la abrazó - el idiota de Patricio me... - dijo balbuciando.

- Tranquila... sabes que no vale la pena, ya no vuelvas a cometer el mismo error, ya te lo dije varias veces, pero es que en esa cabezita no se queda nada de lo que digo.- dijo abrazando a su amiga que lloraba.

- Lo sé, soy una estupida, sólo por que me quería olvidar de Joe - sonó el timbre - es Joe abrele porfavor - dijo Lily limpiandosé las lagrimas.

- Lo llamaste también - preguntó Maricielo.

- Si... es que me gusta, me gusta y no lo puedo evitar, lo quiero ver - dijo Lily desesperada.

- Ok abriré la puerta.- Maricielo se acercó a la gran puerta marrón y la abrió, Joe estaba muy preocupado y entró defrente.

- Que te sucede, es ese Patricio, odio a ese muchacho - dijo Joe, parecía su padre.

- No... fue mi culpa, por haber salido con él, nunca debí... - dijo Lily llorando.

Joe se paresuró hasta ella y la abrazó. - Tranquila tu no tienes la culpa de nada - ' la culpa es mia por dejarte ir y no aferrarte a mi ' dijo para si mismo Joe.

Después de un rato cuando Joe y Maricielo lograron calmar a Lily

- Lily te juro, que cuando estemos en el colegio voy a odiar a Patricio para siempre... por lo que te hizo... siempre te hace sufrir y no es justo... me voy a vengar - dijo Joe con una voz algo macabra.

* * *

**¿Cual será la venganza de Joe?**

**¿Cómo será el primer día de clase de los Jonas?**

**¿Que pasará con Kevin que estará planeando, porque nunca esta en casa?**

**¿ El amor de Nick y Maricielo durará para simpre como ellos creen o...?**

**Dejen Reviews si quieren saber.**

**Saludos a JasmisJas, carolynlynlyn, Valia y marshmallow**


	9. Capitulo 9: Feliz Primer día

**Lo siento por la demora, estuve en clases, y me demoro mucho en escribir, pero aquí está el capítulo 9, ojalá les guste! XD**

* * *

Era lunes la pesadilla había empezado de nuevo, las clases empezaban en menos de una hora, y todo volvería a ser como antes, Lily se sentía tan cansada que no quería asistir. Aparte sus papas aún seguían durmiendo ya que ayer llegaron de excursión. Decidida a quedarse en su cama, cerró los ojos y su celular sonó. La canción BB good resonó en sus oídos por más de 10 segundos, esto le hizo recordar cosas de Joe, hasta que contesto.

- Aló? – contestó, cuando pensaba "a quien se le ocurrirá llamar tan temprano".

- Hola Lily soy Joe estás lista? – preguntó Joe, muy rápido que casi no se le entendía.

- Para qué, lista para que? – preguntó sentándose en su cama, a que se refería ese chico.

- Pues para mi primer día de clases – dijo aparentemente haciendo algo mientras que hablaba.

- No, hoy no voy a la escuela – dijo echándose de nuevo, no era algo muy importante

- Pero y quien me va a enseñar todo el colegio – dijo con una voz de bebito.

- Maricielo puede – dijo para no levantarse.

- Pero ella va a estar todo el tiempo con Nick y yo voy a estar sobrando – cuando no él siempre tan insistente, de una u otra forma siempre lograba que ella hiciera lo que quería.

- Bueno, ya a que hora sales? – se rindió Lily.

- Eh… - hubo un silencio – en media hora para eso te llamaba – dijo

- Pero aún estoy en pijama – dijo frustrada.

- Pues anda báñate, cámbiate y has cosas de chicas bueno adiós te veo en un rato – colgó.

Lily salió disparada a la ducha, aún no sabe como pero se bañó en 15 minutos, salió de la ducha y se vistió con el uniforme de la escuela, una falda escocesa roja y negra, con una blusa blanca que entallaba su cintura y la vestía por fuera, y una corbata negra desajustada, unas medias hasta las rodillas y como no encontró sus zapatos se puso unas balerinas negras. Encontró su brazalete de la suerte que parecía haberse perdido y se puso unos aretes. Se planchó el pelo rápido, tomó su mochila y se fue al cuarto de sus papás, y todo eso en 12 minutos.

Tocó la puerta

- Pasa hija – dijo su mamá

- Mami, buenos días – dijo Lily y se sentó en el pie de la cama.

- Te vas al colegio? - preguntó su mamá

- Si ma, un amigo me viene a recoger - dijo nerviosa

- Que amigo? Como se llama ese muchacho? - preguntó su papá que al parecer estaba despierto

- El chico, del que te conté mamá - dijo Lily dirigiéndose a su madre

- AH...!! ese... humm... JOE?! Cierto? - preguntó su mamá

- Si, ese - agachó la cabeza - Que buena memoria - pensó

- Ese chico me cae muy bien, es el vecino, cariño - dijo su mamá al ver que su papá ponía cara de molesto. - Recién se mudó con su familia.

- Tendré que conocerlo – dijo su papá

- Si, hum... bueno la verdad esque me está esperando me tengo que ir, lo siento adiós, los veo luego - se despidió de cada uno con un beso en la mejilla, y escuchó decir a su papá _"Tienes que bajarle la basta a la falda"._ Era cierto había crecido un poco durante las vacaciones y... la falda la tenía muy corta, ya vería como solucionar ese problema. Bajó las escaleras corriendo y fue directo a la cocina, se encontró con un tazón de cereal, tomó una cuchara de la despensa y empezó a comer lo más rápido que pudo, se limpió la boca con una servilleta y salió. Enfrente de la vereda de su casa estaba estacionada la famosa camioneta negra, la ventana del copiloto estaba semi abierta, así que se acercó a saludar.

- Hola Joe, como estás? - dijo con un tono dulce.

- No soy Joe, soy Kevin - dijo Kevin con su gruesa voz.

- Oh, lo siento pensé que... - agachó la cabeza.

- No te preocupes, Joe está atrás, él no maneja, ya sabes - guiñó un ojo

- Hola Lily sube - dijo Joe impaciente.

Lily subió a la camioneta y se sentó al lado de Kevin que iba al volante.

- ¿Por qué Joe está tan emocionado? - preguntó Lily al ver a Joe sonriente en cada momento.

- Es su primer día de clases, desde hace como 4 años - dijo Kevin - está nervioso, por eso sonríe - conocía a su hermano.

- Kevin ace tiempo que no te veo? como vas con Hilary? - preguntó Lily mirando por la ventana, volteó a ver la expresión de Kevin que había cambiado a ser seria.

- Bueno... como sabes sobre ella? - preguntó Kevin, pensó que Joe le había contado, ya vería la forma de matarlo cuando lleguen a casa.

- Maricielo - esbozó una sonrisa - pero eso no importa como vas con ella? – repitió, y los planes de asesinato de Kevin se esfumaron

- Se podría decir que... - no terminó la frase porque Joe lo interrumpió.

- Mal, pésimo, de lo peor - dijo con cara de asco, para luego sonreír.

- No te burles Joe - dijo Lily, como su madre.

- Lo siento - dijo Joe arrepentido - esque es la verdad ni siquiera la ha llamado- era verdad había pasado más de una semana y no había cogido el teléfono para marcar su número

- Si es cierto... me va muy mal - por poco y pierde el control del volante. - Ups... lo siento, parecía Joe.

- Hey! No soy tan malo manejando… - se apoyó en el asiento de su hermano para verle la cara a Lily. – Si quieres te lo puedo demostrar después de clase.

- Hum… no gracias no tengo seguro de vida – no quería arriesgarse a perder la vida de esa manera, pensaba en talvez morir de vieja, no aplastado por un árbol en una carretera.

- Tomaré eso como un talvez – dijo confiado.

- No Joe, toma eso como un nunca, jamás en la vida, me subiré a un auto contigo en el volante – dijo Kevin y sonrió al espejo, por el cual podía ver a su hermano.

- Ya ya… sigue contando tus problemas amorosos – puso los ojos en blanco y se rindió, se acostó en el asiento trasero.

- Como sea, bueno... Kev tenemos que hacer un plan, porque esto no se puede quedar así, vas a tener una cita con esa chica hoy en la noche - dijo Lily muy decidida.

- Como? - preguntó Joe, tratando de reponerse del insulto de su hermano mayor.

- ¡Con un plan! - dijo Lily - cuando regresemos de la escuela a las 4 - Joe interrumpió de nuevo

- ¿A las cuatro? - se sorprendió mucho, para él era muy tarde, regularmente dormía a esa hora e iba a los conciertos a las 8.

- Si a las cuatro... es una escuela Joe - dijo Lily mirándolo por el espejo retrovisor. - Bueno seguimos... armamos un plan - Kevin se estaba estacionando en el establecimiento. - y... nos tenemos que ir... -dijo triste - pero seguimos hablando en la casa, adiós Kevin - se despidió con un beso en la mejilla y salió de la camioneta. Joe también salió.

- Lily... te ves muy linda con el uniforme - la halagó Joe

- Gracias - se sonrojó. – Tú también – Joe había cambiado el look del uniforme, y lo había convertido en algo más de su estilo.

- Gracias – sonrió para sí mismo

- Por cierto, donde están Maricielo y Nick? – miró para todos lados, sin encontrar ningún rastro de su amiga, ni del volvo que manejaba.

- Aquí - dijo - ace como media hora - miró su reloj - seguro nos los encontramos en la hora de almuerzo.

- Si, seguro… vamos – dijo tímida

- Claro – estaba nervioso

Todas las miradas estaban sobre ellos, Joe Jonas estaba en la escuela, todas las chicas que pasaban mantenían la calma pero se quedaban con la boca abierta, y todas deseaban ser Liliana en ese momento. Lily, quien no está muy acostumbrada a que todos la miren, se sintió avergonzada y se sonrojaba a cada rato. Mientras que Joe, siempre confiado pero un poco nervioso, caminaba muy orgulloso y feliz. Un infierno había pasado, habían cruzado con éxito el camino del estacionamiento a las puertas de la escuela. Y habían dejado atrás una muchedumbre de adolescentes que susurraban. Joe levantó la cabeza y miró un letrero muy grande que decía_ 'Bienvenidos a la escuela secundaria de Los Ángeles'._ Lily tomó aire y empujó la puerta, esta se abrió y un mar de alumnos caminando por el pasillo fijó la mirada en los dos de nuevo, la incomodidad de Lily se percibía.

- Te gusta la escuela? - preguntó Lily para no sentirse incomoda.

- Si, un poco, aún no la conozco del todo - la miró y le sonrió tiernamente, como siempre.

- Bueno... - se aclaró la garganta - te voy diciendo los nombres de las personas que pasan para que vayas conociendo nombres, está bien? - dijo Lily, para mantenerse entretenida.

- Claro, empecemos. - esbozó una sonrisa.

- Bueno... Ah... ves esa chica rubia de allí - Joe asintió - se llama Luisella pero le dicen Wiche, va en mi clase de Química. Ves la chinita de allí - Joe asintió de nuevo - bueno seguro la conoces es Vanessa - Joe empezó a recordarla y puso mala cara - tranquilo ya se le pasó lo del afán con ustedes, ahora le gusta Paramore - lo miró. - Bueno ves ese chico de cabello castaño tipo afro - asintió - se llama Christian, llevó todas las clases con él. Y aquel chico flaquito que va con él, el de cabello negro, se llama Sebastián, le dicen Pachan, es su mejor amigo, sólo tengo Algebra con él, pero somos mejores amigos los 3. - sonrió

- Llevamos Algebra? - preguntó Joe

- Hahaha - rió Lily - si, pero no se en tu grado no lo sé, más tarde pasamos a la oficina del director por tu horario, y me van a dejar tiempo libre para enseñarte la escuela.

- Genial - dijo Joe, muy emocionado. - Sigue con los nombres

- Ya hum... o no - dijo Lily nerviosa, mirando directo en la dirección opuesta a la mirada de Joe.

- ¿Que pasa? - preguntó al ver que Lily se detuvo, y voltió.

- Ella, la chica delgada que lleva la falda muy alta, la de cabello castaño, la ves? -preguntó y lo miró directo a los ojos, la cautivo por unos segundos pero reaccionó.

- Si, la veo ¿que tiene? - preguntó nervioso.

- Se llama Rebeca, la 'popular' la que hace sentir mal al resto para que se suba el autoestima - dijo enojada. - y las otras dos que van con ella, son sus 'seguidoras' Alma y Melody, da lo mismo si no las diferencias.

- Pensé que eso sólo existía en las películas - dijo Joe, confundido.

- No, te equivocas también sucede aquí, oh no, se están acercando, seguro te van a querer hablar - dijo Lily agachando la mirada, Joe alzó su rostro angelical, que se había escondido en el pecho de Joe, con dos dedos y la miró a los ojos.

- Tan mal te cae - preguntó con una voz muy suave, Lily sólo asintió.

- Hizo mi vida a cuadritos los años anteriores, enserio no se por qué a Maricielo le parece muy buena gente. – miró al vacío.

Entonces al lado de los dos se pararon la 'malas' Rebeca, Melody y Alma, Rebeca como siempre con un chicle en la boca, igual que las otras dos, por poco y no tenía puesta la falda, la traía demasiado corta, igual que sus imitadoras.

- Eres Joe verdad - dijo Rebeca, cogiendose el cabello, y tratando de ondularlo. - Hola soy Rebeca Calloway - dijo muy contenta. – seguro conoces a mi padre, el famoso Dr. Que salé en varias series.

- Si soy Joe, ¿que tal?, humm… no y lo siento, no he oído hablar de él - respondió Joe muy molesto.

- Seguro escucharas de él muy pronto – dijo Rebeca tocando la nariz de Joe con la yema de su dedo índice, para luego retirar rápidamente, y lanzar una carcajada.

- Lilia, que haces con él, no deberías estar con Patricio, lo tendrías que estar consolando, ai! – Suspiró Melody después de desviar la mirada a la dirección de Lily - cuando se enteró que yo tenía novio, ese chico se hace ilusiones muy rápido no? - dijo Melody y la miró con despreció.

- Ya no estoy con Patricio, y no me importa lo que haga con su vida – respondió. – Que quieres Rebeca, por qué viniste?

- Pues para saludarlo, como alejas a todos los chicos, decidimos que podría estar con nosotras, antes de que sufra el síndrome – dijo Alma, respondiendo por Rebeca

- De que síndrome hablas, aparte yo no alejo… - no terminó de hablar

- SH!, no hables Lilia – la calló Rebeca.

- Su nombre es Liliana no Lilia – la defendió Joe

- Lo sabemos - dijo Alma y rió, Joe quedó muy confundido. - Adiós nos vemos en la cafetería - dijeron y se marcharon.

- Wuau!! Si que son malas – dijo Joe, Lily tenía la cabeza sobre el pecho de Joe. Este levantó su rostro e hizo que lo mire fijamente.

- Si demasiado y no las soporto ni un minuto más, sólo que no se que decirles, me dan ganas de... no sé... decirles todo lo que son... pero cuando estoy enfrente de ellas, me manipulan y hago todo lo que ellas me piden - dijo Lily muy asustada.

- Pero no te preocupes, yo voy a estar aquí para protegerte siempre que lo necesites, porque para eso son los mejores amigos no? – a Joe le hubiera gustado decir, "Para eso son los novios no?", pero no… no podía perder ese fantástica amistad que tenían

Lily se volvió a perder en los ojos de Joe, esos ojos café que tanto le gustaban, sus ojos parecían el paraíso, un lugar donde había paz, ese lugar era su favorito, los ojos de su mejor amigo. Tardó más de lo normal en volver a la realidad, finalmente, cuando Joe le tendió los brazos, reaccionó y bajó los brazos de Joe, no quería volver a enamorarse y cada segundo que pasaba con Joe, lo hacía, se había admitido así misma que le gustaba pero que no se iba a enamorar de él, ella juraba que eso era algo pasajero, pero al parecer el tiempo hacía que ella se sumergiera más en ese paraíso, pero no quería ser masoquista, sabía que si recibía alguna caricia de Joe, la iba a embobar y caer en su hermosa trampa, la iba a ilusionar y ya no quería que la lastimaran, había sido suficiente, y no quería jugar ese juego de nuevo por que sabía que iba a perder, y ella era una muy mala perdedora, así que dejo sus brazos caer y cambio de tema

- Bueno... - se aclaró la garganta - vamos donde el director que tenemos que pedir tu horario.

- Vamos – dijo Joe decepcionado.

**PDV de Joe**

Acaso la asusto, que me sucede. Debo alejarme de ella, es muy temprano para saber lo que siento aún, pero me gusta mucho, su cabello, su piel, sus ojos, sus labios, todo me parece perfecto, es la chica perfecta, con la que quiero pasar el resto de mis días, pero ella me rechaza. Tal vez me tenga que dar por vencido y seguir siendo su mejor amigo para siempre, esto no puede continuar así, tengo que buscar otra persona o no…, sólo alcanzar mi meta de ser algo más que amigos, pero no puedo, aunque la tenga justo enfrente mío y con los brazos tendidos ella no puede corresponderme, necesita tiempo y se lo voy a dar, pero no creo que yo puede resistir un minuto más, sin poder abrazarla y que no se sienta incomoda, por mientras sólo camine a su lado en silencio hasta la oficina del director.

Tocamos la puerta y nos hizo pasar, dentro de la habitación llena de medallas y con las paredes pintadas de roja y gris, los colores de la escuela, el director nos miro son su cara de amargo, y me dio el horario y el permiso a Lily para que pudiera acompañarme sólo 3 horas, porque el director pensaba que era tiempo más que suficiente para que conozca la escuela completa. Así que aceptamos y salimos de la oficina y empezamos a andar toda la escuela, nuestros pasos eran ligeros, no queríamos apresurar nada.

Lily me enseñó, todo, mis salones de clase, las oficinas de los maestros, la cafetería, los baños, el patio, el gimnasio, todo... excepto la enfermería, lo dejó para el final, la última sala por recorrer

- Mira, por último, esto blanco que ves aquí, es la enfermería - dijo sonriendo exhausta y apuntando a una caseta blanca, que quedaba al final de los corredores, junto a los casilleros.

- Haha, si... este va a ser mi segundo hogar, con lo torpe que soy - ambos reímos, eso nos hizo olvidar, lo torpe que fui, al exponerme al rechazo, luego vimos a Nick y a Maricielo entrar en la enfermería, Maricielo iba apoyada del hombro de Nick, corrimos a ver que pasaba.

- Que pasó - preguntó Lily muy asustada.

- ¿Que le hiciste Nick? - pregunté molesto.

- Yo... nada - respondió mi hermano - nada... yo no hice nada ella sólo...

- Me resbalé - dijo por fin Maricielo para calmar la situación - estábamos caminando y me resbalé, contento Joe? - preguntó Maricielo.

- Si y mucho - dije sarcástico.

Ayudamos a Maricielo a entrar en la enfermería, y Nick, Lily y yo nos quedamos afuera a esperar.

- Nick... Hola... con todo esto, ni te saludé - sonrió y saludó a Nick.

- Hola Lily, si lo sé - la saludó. - Me fascina la escuela, se parece a la iba en Nueva Jersey.

- Yo no me acuerdo – dije, la verdad es que si me acordaba, pero no me gustaba acordarme de eso - será porque nunca me gustó la escuela. – La escuela era mi peor pesadilla, la comparaba con una película de terror, y los maestros eran los maniáticos que te perseguían.

- A mi tampoco me gusta - dijo Lily. - sólo asisto porque tengo que... - se rieron.

Maricielo salió de la enfermería con la rodilla cubierto con un vendaje blanco. Joe rió.

- No te rías - dijo Maricielo, volviéndose a apoyarse en el hombro de Nicholas.

Sonó la campana, se terminaba el tiempo libre de Lily.

- Aj... clases... Maricielo lo siento, me tengo que ir a clase... te dejo con Nick, nos vemos en la cafetería, mejórate - se despidió - Joe vamos?... tu primera clase esta cerca de la mía.

- Claro, vamos – dije y me despedí - Cuidado con esa rodilla, puede lastimar a personas – miré a Nick

- Eres un... - trató de dar un paso pero calló al suelo - Au... - gritó.

- Hahaha... feliz primer día Nick - me fui.

Caminamos de nuevo en silencio por los pasillos,

- Te toca… hum… - dijo Lily mirando mi horario – aquí esta – dijo señalando un pequeño cuadrito. – Historia Universal y… aquí en este salón – alzó la mirada para posarla en mis ojos, sacudió la cabeza, me deseó un feliz día, y entré.

………………………………………………………………………………………

En la hora del almuerzo Lily salió de clase y se fue directo a la cafetería donde estaba Maricielo con Nick en la fila.

- Hola… - le dio un beso en la mejilla a Maricielo – que hay de almorzar hoy?

- Lo de siempre – dijo cruzando los brazos.

- Oh… - se colocó atrás de Maricielo.

-Que es lo de siempre? – preguntó Nick curioso.

- Ya verás, bueno y como les fue en su primer día – preguntó Lily muy emocionada, por que sabía que Maricielo le iba a contar con muchos detalles todo el día.

- Bueno… la primera clase fue inglés – dijo Maricielo tratando de recordar – abrimos la puerta y todos nos quedaron mirando, luego la profesora Patricia Barreto dijo que nos sentáramos, luego llamó a Nick al frente para que se presentara.

- Y me hicieron varias peguntas, como en una entrevista – recordó y sonrió.

- Que más? – preguntó Lily.

- Hum… después… a sí - levantó un dedo – Todas las chicas empezaron a preguntarle cosas a Nick, como ¿Por qué estás en este colegio? O ¿Vas a seguir cantando?, - imitó una voz chillona - pero después la Miss Patty se molestó y cambió a Nick de asiento, y lo sentó en la esquina de la clase.

-Si… y me senté, con… - se tocó la cabeza – con Kiomi.

- Si la conozco… es muy buena gente, es una linda persona – dijo Lily.

- Si si si, escucha luego… - puso los ojos en blanco – nos toco clase de Algebra, con Palacios, tu sabes Chapana.

- ¿Por que le dicen así? – preguntó Nick

- Nadie sabe – Lily se encogió de hombros.

- Y tú sabes como es Chapy, nos empezó a molestar – dijo Maricielo

- Hahaha – rió Nick – si ese profe me cae bien da risa – volvió a reír.

- Que quieren comer – preguntó la señora de la cafetería, habían estado hablando tanto que ni siquiera se dieron cuenta que la fila había avanzado.

- La dos queremos pollo – dijo Maricielo señalando a Lily – que quieres comer amor? – preguntó a Nick.

- No lo sé, pollo?!? – respondió Nick algo dudoso.

Tomaron sus platos y se sentaron en una mesa vacía.

- Has visto a Joe - le pregunto Lily a Maricielo en susurros.

- Allí está - apuntó a varios chicos que venián caminando - y que está haciendo con Patricio?!? - se sorpredió.

- No lo sé - se levantó de la mesa - iré a averiguar.

- A donde va? - preguntó Nick.

- A ver a Joe - respondió Maricielo, pinchando su pollo con el tenedor.

- Por que no se dicen lo mucho que se quieren, como nosotros - dijo Nick y se acercó a Maricielo la cual había dejado caer el tenedor en su plato.

- Cierto - dijo Maricielo y se acercó más a Nick

- Yo... yo... te... amo - dijo Nick y la besó, fue un beso muy lindo, porque fue la primera ves que le decía esas 2 palabras.

- Yo también - respiró su aroma y lo grabó en su menta. Una lágrima acarició el rostro de Maricielo.

- Por que lloras? - pregunto Nick limpiando su lágrima.

- Porque te quiero mucho, y tengo miedo - Nick la abrazó.

- Hola Joe, como te fue en la clase? - preguntó Lily, cuando llegó a donde estaba joe con el resto de chicos.

- Hola Lily, si muy bien y ya hice nuevos amigo - dijo señalando a sus amigos.

- Hola chicos - saludó con la mano a todos.

- Hola Lily - dijero al unísono.

- Mira te presento a alguien, Patricio - rodió su brazo en el hombro de Patricio.

- Ya lo conzco - dijo lily y miró fijamente a Joe.

- Hola Lily, como estás? - preguntó Patricio.

- Bien bien... Joe esto podemos hablar un segundo - preguntó Lily, y sin esperar respuesta tomó a Joe del brazo.

- Que haces con Patricio? - preguntó Lily alterada.

- Es mi amigo - respondió Joe - de donde lo conoces

- Bueno... él fue el que me hizo sufrir durante las vacaciones, no te acuerdas? - preguntó Lily, y joe quedó con cara de sorprendido.

- Es que pensé que ese Patricio estaba en tu grado, y que sólo se parecían por el nombre - respondió Joe mirando a Patricio.

- Lo siento - se cogió la cabeza

- Por que lo sientes - preguntó Joe tomandola de los brazos.

- No lo sé - respondió e hizo que Joe la soltara. - sólo bueno nosé... anda con tus amigos no? - dijo Lily y alzó la cabeza, caminó hacía la mesa donde comían Nick y Maricielo.

- No, ven acá - la cogió de un brazo y la llevó fuera de la cafetería hasta llegar a los lockers.

- Que quieres Joe - pregutnó con una voz dulce y adormecedora.

- Por que me evitas? - preguntó Joe muy molesto

- Yo no te evito, - bajó la mirada, para no mirarlo a los ojos.

- Si lo haces, y lo estás haciendo ahora - dijo Joe, levantando el rostro de Lily, que tenía la mirada en otra parte menos en los ojos de su mejor amigo. - Ves?!

- Bueno ya... quieres saber por que te evito - Joe asintió y Lily lo tomó de los brazos y lo empujó contra una pared. - Por que no quiero mirar tus ojos, porque cada ves que lo hago me pierdo en otro mundo y... y... me dan ganas de abrazarte y besarte... y ese sentimiento me atormenta... no quiero mirarte a los ojos

- Pero porque no? - dijo Joe - por que sólo no me abrazas y ya... porque no lo haces? - se acercó a Lily para darle un beso, pero Lily voltió la cara, Joe la abrazó e hizo que ella sea la que esté contra la pared. - Mira Lily no sé porque te pasa eso... pero a mí me gusta perderme en tus ojos, alusinar que te tengo en mis brazos, que puedo sentir tu aroma, que somos una misma alma cuando tus suspiros y los mios se juntan en un beso. Yo quiero sentir eso y ojalá tu también.

- Yo siento eso, pero no lo quiero hacer - dijo Lily tomando el rostro de Joe con sus dos manos - eres muy bueno conmigo, y sabés que me gustas mucho, pero no puedo - dijo Lily aún sin derramar una lágrima. Joe tomó su rostro y lo acercó al suyo, respiró su aroma y la atrajo hacia él, él la beso y ella le correspondió, luego la abrazó y le dijo .

- Aunque es muy temprano para decirlo - le susurró en el oido - creo que me estoy enamorando - Lily empezó a llorar.

- Yo no... - mintió Lily y se separó de él... él la miró de una forma muy triste, una mirada llena de dolor. - Lo siento - eso fue lo último que dijo antes de salir corriendo al baño.

Joe se quedó allí por varios minutos, deslisó su cuerpo por la pared, y se sentó en el suelo, apolló su cabeza en sus rodillas. Luego se fue a la cafetería.

Joe y Lily no se volvieron a ver durante el resto del día escolar, hasta le pidió a Maricielo que la llevara a casa en el auto de Nick, por que la iba a destrozar mirar la cara de Joe, se acordó luego que tenía que ir a la casa de los Jonas para ver a Kevin, así que le pidió a Maricielo que la acompallase y esta acepto, Lily le contó todo a Maricielo, y ella la entendió, sabía que tenía que hablar con Joe, para explicarle que Lily necesitaba tiempo. Maricielo también le contó que estaba asustada, era un miedo extraño, como si algo iba a pasar con Nick, no le gustaba esa sensación. Quedaron para ir a las 6 a la casa de Kevin, Maricielo fue a buscarla y cruzaron la calle, ocaron la puerta y Joe abrió.

* * *

**Que dirá Joe? **

**Cual será el plan para Kevin y Hilary? **

**De que tendrá miedo Maricielo?**

**Si quieren saber dejen REVIEWS para continuar**

**Ojalá les guste**

**Gracias a mis lectoras. Jasmin eres lo maximo TQ!me inspiraste con tu capitulo 15!!**


	10. Capitulo 10: Ojitos negros

**Hola!! siento mucho la demora, pero sé que va a valer la pena, bueno puse mucho esfuerzo en este capitulo asi que espero que les guste!**

* * *

Hola hum... - dijo Joe nervioso y casi tarareando.

- Hola - dijo Lily como si nada, y con la mirada de Maricielo clavada en ella. - está Kevin? - preguntó

- Claro... mm... si pasen - dijo mirando a Maricielo para tratar de encontrar alguna explicación de el comportamiento de Lily, pero no encontró ninguna. Estas pasaron y se sentaron en el sofá de la sala, Joe seguía aún parado en la puerta confundido, se movió solo por que Nick le hizo un gesto que Joe detestaba y se paró a su costado.

- Hum... y Kevin - preguntó Lily de nuevo con la mirada de todos clavada en ella, todos no entendían como podía estar tan normal. - Ya no me miren así, las cosas pasan, no Joe - lo miró y este seguía paralizado, le guiñó el ojo y este reaccionó con una sonrisa torcida.

- si, hujum... claro, si - dijo Joe soltando los brazos - creo que me mejor lo hablemos en privado no - dijo curvando una ceja.

- Si me parece bien pero... vine ha hablar con Kevin - dijo Lily impaciente.

- Ah.. cierto espera... Kev ya vino Lily - gritó Nick, se escucharon unos pasos rítmicos bajar por las escaleras y enseguida bajo Kevin, con un aroma que inundaba toda la habitación.

- Bueno es hora del plan - dijo Maricielo frotando sus manos, sacó un papel del bolsillo y leyó lo primero - Dame tu celular Kevin - dijo extendiendo la mano pero aún con la mirada en la hoja. Kevin sacó del bolsillo un blackberry el cual besó y luego entregó a Maricielo.

- Adiós bebe - dijo Kevin despidiéndose con la mano.

- Eres muy raro - dijo Lily.

- Lo siento... bueno ustedes sigan con su plan.

- Esta bien - Lily le quito la hoja a Maricielo - hum... a ver, - cogió el celular y buscó a Hilary en la lista de contactos. Presionó el botón verde para llamar y le pasó el teléfono a Kevin.

-Que hago? - dijo Kevin recibiendo el teléfono nervioso.

- Pues hablarle que más, hermano - dijo Nick encogiendo los hombros.

- Cómo? - preguntó desesperado.

- Mira Kevin, sólo pones el teléfono en la oreja y luego...- dijo Joe con mímicas.

- Si lo sé pero... - se escuchó una voz que venia del teléfono. - Hola Hilary- cambió completamente su voz a una más dulce y calmada. - Cómo estás? - dijo Kevin mirando a Lily y haciendo señas para que le dijera que decir. Lily movió los labios diciendo "_Quieres salir conmigo?"_ Kevin sólo lo repitió - Quieres salir conmigo? - empezó a golpearse en la cabeza y mover los labios diciendo que era un entupido de pronto - Que? hum.. a las - dijo Kevin mirando a Lily para que le dijera que decir de nuevo - a las 6 - dijo sin ayuda - perfecto voy a buscarte, claro adiós - dijo Kevin, colgó el teléfono y miró a Lily, quien tenía los brazos cruzados y con un sentimiento de grandeza - eres una genio - dijo Kevin abriendo los brazos.

- Lo sé, me lo dicen muy a menudo - dijo Lily abrazando a Kev.

- Pero si sólo... ella... no hizo nada - dijo Nick confundido.

- Así somos las mujeres - Maricielo le guiñó un ojo, y Nick respondió con una sonrisa tierna que abarcaba todo su rostro.

- Lo que es yo... creo que mi trabajo aquí terminó - se levantó del sofá y se dio media vuelta, y se encontró con el rostro de Joe.

- Podemos hablar - dijo Joe tocándose el cuello.

- Claro... - los dos se fueron a la cocina a hablar. - Joe lo siento, pero hay que hacer como si eso no ocurrió ok? - preguntó Lily sentándose en la mesa de los Jonas.

- Si más bien, yo soy el que lo siente - dijo Joe acercándose a ella. - Nunca debí... bueno tu sabes - vio el gesto de dolor de Lily el cual lo hizo retroceder y cuidar sus palabras - Bueno - aclaró su garganta - amigos? -preguntó estirando la mano

- Pero claro que desde luego que por supuesto que si- dijo bajándose de la mesa y sonriendo a más no poder, estiró la mano y la estrechó con Joe - Que hora es? - preguntó a Joe quien sacó su celular del bolsillo y apretó un botón que lo iluminó y le permitió ver la hora - son las... 5 y 48, wow Kevin ya debe ir a recoger a Hilary.

- Cierto, Kevin! - salió de la cocina y subió las escaleras corriendo no sin antes echar una ojeada a la sala donde se encontraban Nick y Maricielo riéndose con un programa de televisión y con las manos entrelazadas y una mano de Nick por el hombro de Maricielo. Llegó a la puerta del cuarto de Kevin y tocó - Kev estás listo? - preguntó esperando una afirmación.

- Espera, entra está abierto - dijo Kevin, Lily movió la perilla de la puerta y entró su cuarto estaba iluminado con una lámpara negra del escritorio, tenía las cortinas grises cerradas y las paredes blancas y verdes daban iluminación a la habitación, Kevin estaba arreglándose la corbata frente a un espejo que esta en su armario, se dio la vuelta - Que tal me queda? - su atuendo consistía en los clásicos pitillos _Jonas, _una camisa blanca con una corbata negra y un saco que pronunciaba el contorno de su figura, si tuviera alas parecería un ángel, se veía hermosísimo.

- Wow! te ves bien - alzó el pulgar y le guiñó un ojo - bueno apúrate!

Los dos bajaron las escaleras y Kevin salió al garaje, escogió el auto negro de Nick y se despidió de todos e hizo que le desearan suerte.

Lily y Maricielo se fueron de la casa de los Jonas y se fueron a la casa de Lily, empezaron a hablar y como jugando nació la idea de una mini fiesta o una reunión de amigos, llamaron a Joe y a Nick para ver si estaban de acuerdo y aceptaron, les dijeron que iban a invitar a 15 amigos y los iban a llamar enseguida. Llamaron a sus amigos y quedaron después de la escuela en la casa de Lily, todos confirmaron y la reunión estaba planeada, Maricielo tenía algunos piqueos en su casa y los iba a traer el día siguiente, la música: del Ipod de las dos, todo estaba listo y lo esperaban con ansías ya que iba a ser la primera reunión de los Jonas.

Al día siguiente cada uno se fue por su cuenta a la escuela, los primeros cursos fueron aburridos así que Nick y Maricielo se la pasaron toda la hora mirándose y diciéndose cosas bonitas y muy empalagosas como: Eres tan linda o no tu eres más lindo... toda la mañana continuó así hasta que mandaron a Joe a la dirección. Lily que se fue a recoger unos cuadernos a la sala de profesores lo vio

- Hola, que haces aquí, por que?... - preguntó Lily aguantando la risa.

- Me atraparon lanzándole papelitos a la profesora Barreto - dijo Joe agachando la cabeza.

- Jaja enserio eres el primero, la mayoría de chicos no se atreven a hacerle nada a esa profesora - dijo Lily riéndose - mis respetos Joe - alzó el brazo para chocar 5 con Joe.

- No es gracioso, me pueden suspender y es apenas el segundo día - dijo triste.

- Vamos Joe, no te pueden hacer na... - la interrumpió la secretaria del director.

- Señor Jonas ya puede pasar - dijo la señorita asomándose por la puerta.

- Si ahora voy, - le dijo - voy a morir - le dijo en un susurro a Lily mientras que esta se moría de la risa. Se acordó de los cuadernos que tenía que llevarle al profesor Añorga, quien por cierto le bajó 5 puntos en un examen, y siguió su rumbo. Cuando regresaba cargando como 16 cuadernos, vio que Joe estaba sentado en la banca de la dirección

- Que pasó? Que te dijo? - preguntó Lily preocupada por su amigo.

- Nada, sólo me va a dar detención, me tengo que quedar después de clases, como 1 hora más - dijo Joe con un papel en la mano.

- Bueno me tengo que ir, adiós nos vemos en el almuerzo.

Desde allí nadie se topó con nadie, hasta el almuerzo donde todos se sentaron juntos. De nuevo sirvieron la especialidad de la cafetería sí que casi nadie tocó la comida.

- Y… a quienes invitaron? – preguntó Nick metiendo el tenedor a la carne que estaba dura como una piedra y examinándola de arriba abajo con una mirada de horror.

- A 5 chicos de nuestro salón y 10 chicos del grado de Lily – dijo Maricielo con una risita.

- Sean más específicas – dijo Joe impaciente.

- A… Sebastián, Christian, Luisella, Vanessa, Carolyn, Fabiana, Carlos, Felipe, Luigi y Jorge. Esos son los de mi grado – dijo Lily

- Y los de nuestro grado son: Ricardo, Tomás, Eduardo, André y Alonso

- Aya, y todos a la casa de Lily, cierto? – preguntó Joe nervioso.

- Si, todos a mi casa, pero si quieren puede ir a las 5 para ir organizando todo – dijo Lily tomando un jugo de manzana.

- Si, genial buena idea – dijo Nick.

Cuando tocó el timbre para que se vayan a sus clases, Nick y Maricielo se miraron de una manera muy diferente, como de dolor como si se fuera a separar, al ver esto Lily y Joe se miraron y encogieron los hombros, Joe tomó el jugo que había en la mesa y se lo llevó, Lily hizo lo mismo con el suyo. Nick y Maricielo se despidieron y cada uno se fue por su camino ya que ese era el único día que no tenían clases juntos. Maricielo se paró de la mesa y camino en sentido contrario al de Nick, después de todo se iban a encontrar en la siguiente hora. Caminaba por los pasillos recordando el día de ayer cuando le mostró la escuela a Nick:

- Eres hermosa – dijo Nick con esa voz que entumecía su cuerpo de pies a cabeza.

- Disculpa – le dijo Maricielo con una sonrisa pícara.

- Que la escuela es hermosa – dijo y se rió.

- Por que no nos sentamos estoy algo cansada – dijo Maricielo sentándose en una de las bancas que habían en el patio. Nick se sentó a su lado.

- De que quieres hablar? –preguntó Nick cogiendo su mentón.

- De ti – le respondió recorriendo los botones de su camisa blanca.

- Que quieres saber? – preguntó Nick

- Quiero… que me digas si piensas que alguien… cualquiera que te hallas cruzado en la escuela es bonita… o mejor dicho te parece atractiva para ti – preguntó Maricielo.

- Bueno si hay chicas lindas pero no hermosas como tú – dijo Nick arqueando una ceja.

- Aw! Que lindo – dijo Maricielo apoyando su cabeza en su pecho.

- Hablemos de otra cosa, tú crees que a Lily le guste Joe? – preguntó acariciando su cabello lacio y negro.

- No lo sé, tendrás que alcanzarme para decírtelo – dijo Maricielo y hecho a correr por todo el patio, Nick iba corriendo detrás de ella sin poder alcanzarla. Maricielo se tropezó con una pequeña roca que había en el campo y cayó al piso de rodillas. Nick se sorprendió, y corrió hacia ella.

- Wow, porque no corres así cuando jugamos – preguntó Maricielo viendo su rostro.

- Para darte ventaja – Maricielo frunció el ceño – ya… déjame ver – ella le enseñó su rodilla la cual estaba bañada en sangre – Tenemos que ir a la enfermería.

Nick la alzó y Maricielo volvió a apoyar su cabeza en el pecho de Nick, así podía escuchar su respiración que rimaba con el palpitar de su corazón como un hermoso poema, sus pisadas eran el ritmo, y ella era la protagonista.

De pronto un chico viene por atrás y destruye los recuerdos de Maricielo con un empujón.

- Oye ten más… - le dijo Maricielo al chico. El chico volteó y se dio cuenta que era Sebastián, el mejor amigo de Lily.

- Si… esto lo siento es que tengo prisa – dijo Sebas mirándola con unos ojos brillantes como dos cristales pero negros como el petróleo. La cautivaron por un momento. – Hola tu eres Maricielo la mejor amiga de Lily… oye supongo que vas a ir a la reunión verdad? – preguntó curioso.

- Si y tu? – preguntó

- Si también – dijo Sebas mirando a todos lados – bueno nos vemos allí, adiós – le dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue.

Maricielo se puso a pensar que había ocurrido, ese chico que había visto sólo de lejos la había cautivado con la mirada y opacado los recuerdos de Nick, sólo le quedaba pensar y pensar hasta ver a Nick de nuevo, entró en la clase.

- Señorita, va 5 minutos tarde – dijo el profesor Palacios.

- Si lo sé, y lo siento puedo pasar? – preguntó y esas fueron las últimas palabras que pronunció antes de caer en un trance en su mente, en un debate de quien tenía los ojos más cautivadores, los de su novio, o los del mejor amigo de su mejor amiga.

Todo volvió a la normalidad cuando volvió a ver a Nick y se dijo a si misma que todo era una simple confusión. Y que los ojos de Nick eran como un océano pardo.

Dos horas más y se iban a sus casas, dos horas que parecían cien. Las manijas del reloj avanzaban lento a comparación de las ansias que sentían los muchachos por la reunión.

Finalmente sonó el timbre de salida, Lily salió con Sebastián, hablando de todos los preparativos y de otras cosas. Maricielo salió con Nick agarrados de la mano, con los ojos de Maricielo en los ojos de Nick, para asegurarse de que no hubiera otro sitio más perfecto que el de sus ojos, y por último Joe salió con… ¿Thefi? La mirada de Lily iba de su mejor amigo a Joe, de su mejor amigo a Thefi.

- Sebas – dijo Rebeca, que se había atravesado en el camino de los chicos – ¿Como estás?

- Bien, hum… lo siento pero me tengo que ir – dijo abriéndose paso por la derecha mientras que su mejor amiga iba por la izquierda tratando de evitar siquiera tocarla.

- Si, seguro a esa reunión que estás organizando. – Rebeca se tocaba las puntas del cabello.

- No te importa… me tengo que ir nos vemos – los dos corrieron y cuando estaban a 10 metros lejos de ella, volvieron a tomar su ritmo de antes.

- ¿Qué te pasa? – preguntó Lily a Sebas.

- No, a mí nada ¿por que? – dijo nervioso

- Bueno… porque estás raro como perdido, cuéntame – volvió a insistir.

- Nada enserio – Lily frunció el ceño – Vamos no pongas esa cara, enserio no pasa nada.

- Si tú lo dices – alzó los hombros.

- Mira, allí está mi mamá, nos vemos en tu casa – se despidió con un beso en la mejilla.

- Adiós.

Lily empezó a caminar en dirección a Maricielo y a Nick. Cuando llegó escuchó un… "Allí viene, cambia de tema" Lo cual le intrigó, pero no quiso preguntar, tenía tantas cosas en la mente: el proyecto de historia que le acababan de asignar, la reunión, la tarea de química, la feria de ciencias, etc.

Luego Joe se acercó a ellos.

- ¿Que hay chicos? – dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

- Nada, que hay contigo – preguntó su hermano

- Pues, si Lily quiere – Lily alzó los ojos – invitaré a Thefi a la reunión, ¿puedo? – le puso un puchero

- Claro, dile que lleve a Tomás – dijo Lily sonriendo.

- ¿Quién es Tomás? - preguntó Joe extrañado.

- Su novio – dijo de lo más normal.

- Pero… ya terminaron – dijo Joe

- Bueno si quieres, claro – dijo Lily incómoda.

Regresaron a sus casas y Maricielo se fue a la casa de Lily a preparar todo. A las 5 llegaron los Jonas y Hilary.

- Hola chicas, ella es Hilary – dijo Kevin muy cortés como nunca.

- Hola soy Lily – dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla.

- Y yo Maricielo – también la saludó.

- Hola… tu eres su novia verdad – preguntó señalando a Nick, a Maricielo.

- ... que rápido – puso cara de estresada.

Lily se empezó a reír – pasen ya casi está todo listo, sólo falta la gente.

Después de una media hora la gente empezó a llegar primero Christian, luego Sebastián… y los demás. Todo iba bien hasta que…

- Oye… amor me tengo que ir al doctor – dijo Nick algo molesto.

- Oh… entiendo, puedo ir contigo – preguntó Maricielo.

- No, no yo voy sólo con mi mamá, es tradición – dijo Nick.

- Bueno está bien, cuídate te amo – le dio un besito.

- Yo igual, pero disfruta la reunión – Mari asintió y Nick se fue, con esa, mirada perdida que tenía cuando sus ojos pardos miraban a otro lado que no fuera su novia, era como si ella lo guiara por un camino, cerró la puerta detrás de él.

Maricielo se acomodó en el sofá gris de Lily, y sintió una mirada asechándola, volteó y si era lo que estaba pensando los ojos negros de Sebastián la estaban mirando sin pestañear, se sintió algo incomoda y se paró al costado de Lily.

- Escuchen todos – dijo Lily con una botella en la mano – es hora de jugar verdad o castigo, miren el pico de botella apunta a la persona a la que hay que asignarle un reto o preguntarle algo, y el otro lado de la botella apunta a la persona que va a decir el castigo o la pregunta. Les parece? – preguntó Lily algo emocionada y sonriendo.

Thefi se había sentado al lado de Joe quien miraba a Lily fijamente ya que traía puesto unos jeans negros simples pero modernos, un polo turquesa que entallaba su figura y sus clásicas converse, siempre trataba de estar lo más cómoda posible.

- Si –respondieron todos en coro y se apresuraron para formar un círculo en el suelo.

Mientras que los demás jugaban Lily, Maricielo, Kevin y Joe se fueron a la cocina.

- Oye, que buena reunión, si que saben organizarlas – dijo Joe tomando un baso de agua.

- Gracias – dijeron al unísono.

- Oye humm… - dijo Lily dirigiéndose a Maricielo – has visto como te mira Sebas? – le preguntó

- Ohh… si te iba a preguntar lo mismo – dijo Joe cruzándose de brazos.

- No, por que a que se refieren – dijo confundida, no podía creer que esos ojos negros que la perseguían significaran algo.

- En mi opinión, creo que le gustas, bueno si le gustas, se nota, soy su mejor amiga y digo que no hay cosa más obvia en el mundo que eso. – dijo Lily robándole el baso de agua a Joe y dándole un codazo.

- Au… un por favor habría sido suficiente – dijo Joe sobándose el brazo.

- Acostúmbrate – dijo Lily dejando el baso en la mesa. – Esto… ten cuidado que él consigue lo que quiere y… te quiere a ti pero tu no lo quieres porque tienes novio cierto? – dijo para estar segura.

- Si obvio, Nick es lo mejor que me a pasado y nunca le haría nada malo – dijo Maricielo pensando de nuevo en volver a ver esos ojos negros debajo de esas cejas negras poblada perfectas.

- Además, yo creo que ella nunca le haría algo así verdad, confío en ti así que mejor nos vamos es tarde adiós chicas cuídense, tengo que ir a dejar a Hilary – se despidieron de todos y Joe hizo un puchero ya que quería quedarse en la reunión un rato más.

Finalmente se fueron y las chicas cerraron el círculo sentándose al lado de Luisella. La botella giraba y giraba y sin darse cuenta Sebastián había cambiado de sitio con Luisella para sentarse al lado de Maricielo, unos segundos después la cabeza de ella estaba sobre su… ¿Pecho?, que hacía allí, ni idea, que sentía ella en ese momento, tampoco sé, lo que sé es que ella se había olvidado por un momento que existía un ser llamado Nicholas Jerry Jonas, sólo para creer que había un solo ser llamado Sebastián Focacci del Prado.

La botella la giró Christian, el pico apuntó a Sebastián y el otro lado a Christian.

- Verdad o Castigo – dijo Christian viéndolos abrazados como si tuvieran frío.

- Castigo – dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro, lo que quería lo iba a tener. Y era…

- Dale un beso a Maricielo – ella abrió los ojos como un plato, pero no se negó, el rostro de Sebastián bajo a la altura de su barbilla y empezaron a respirar el mismo aire, Maricielo cerró los ojos y empezó a recorrer con su lengua la boca de Sebastián como si fuera un camino que ya conocía, igual hizo Sebastián tomó su rostro.

De pronto unas chicas empezaron a cotorrear y el nombre de Nick salió de la conversación y llegó directo a los oídos de Maricielo, esto le hizo separarse de Sebastián y correr escaleras arriba al cuarto de Lily.  
Se puso a pensar en sus sentimientos, en que quizas se encaprichó con Nick y que el chico perfecto para ella era Sebastián y que todo este tiempo no se había fijado en eso. Que el beso de Sebastián significaba más para ella que los besos de Nick que era algo mágico y que él era el indicado o que sólo se dejaba vencer por esa debilidad a esos ojos negros.

- Puedo pasar – dijo una voz que venía de afuera del cuarto

* * *

**Que confusión más confusa...**

**¿Dejará a Nick para estar con Sebastián?**

**¿Se dejará llevar por un beso?**

**¿Quien estará llamando a la puerta?**

**Dejen REVIEWS y lo sabrás**

**Adios**


	11. Cápitulo 11: Extrañas combinaciones

**Ai sorry por la demora pero...así soy yo, bueno aquí está el capitulo 11 ojalá les guste estuve trabajando mucho dejen REVIEWS si les gustó.**

* * *

**Capitulo 11**

- Demonios, soy un idiota – dijo Sebastián con la cabeza entre las piernas y tocándose el cuello.

- Si, si lo eres – dijo Christian muy despreocupado.

- Sabes que no ayudas verdad – dijo Lily en un intento de calmar a Sebastián. – Mira Sebas yo voy hablo con ella y le digo que no fue tu intensión hacerla sentir así… cosas así, pero que arreglen la situación, me entiendes verdad? – Cruzó los brazos, y hecho una mirada a la habitación que estaba toda sucia, pensando que tenía que limpiarla apenas todos se marchen.

- Si, pero ¿No crees que sería mejor que yo hable con ella? – se levantó de la silla, y Chris lo volvió a sentar empujándolo de los hombros hacia abajo.

- No, aún no – dijo Lily rodando los ojos – déjala pensar, Sebas tu celular – dijo viendo su Iphone prendido sobre la mesa.

- Cierto – se levantó a cogerlo – mi mamá me está llamando.

- Contesta – dijo Christian.

- Que crees que voy a hacer – Contestó – si ma … ya… Hujum ahora salgo ok chau – colgó.

- Que dijo – preguntó Christian mordiéndose las uñas exagerando la situación.

- Está afuera, me tengo que ir, le dices que lo siento mucho enserio, adiós – se despidió con un beso en la mejilla de Lily, y a Christian con un saludo que se habían inventado.

Lily tomó mucho aire y subió las escaleras, las subía tan lento para darle algo más de tiempo, antes de que cometa alguna locura.

ººº

Confusión, frustración, temor, angustia todos, absolutamente todos los sentimientos a la vez, ella no pensaba que era posible pero por fin sintió lo que nunca se imaginó una mezcla de todos los sentimientos. ¿Acaso era posible enamorarse de dos personas? Por que ya tenía claro que lo de Sebastián era algo más que físico, y que Nick era su enamorado y que lo quería o hasta lo amaba. Miro al techo blanco de la habitación haber si hallaba respuestas pero su cabeza sólo giraba, pensaba en que era la persona más infeliz del planeta, como podía elegir entre dos seres tan perfectos pero distintos.

Alguien llamó a la puerta una voz… de chica era Lily que quería ver como estaba.

- Puedo pasar – dijo una voz que venía de afuera del cuarto

- Si, pasa – dijo secándose las lágrimas que recorrían su mejilla.

- Estás bien – pasó y se sentó al lado de ella, en la cama.

- Claro, a excepción que acabo de engañar a mi enamorado con un chico al que sólo le miro los ojos pero ya me gusta, y no lo sé ¿debería contárselo? – preguntó algo alterada, y estresada.

- ¿A Nick? – Maricielo asintió. – Yo creo que si, es mejor que se entere por ti que por terceras personas, oye vamos abajo ya se fueron todos sólo está Christian, Sebastián me dijo que te dijera que lo siente mucho.

- No me sirve de nada – dijo Maricielo.

- Vamos Marielo – así le decía a veces – de repente lo estás exagerando demasiado, mira es sólo un beso que no significó nada, ¿verdad? – Maricielo sólo la miró e hizo una mueca, Lily se tapó la boca sorprendida – Oh por dios, te gusta Sebas.

- No lo sé – dijo se levantó de la cama y movió las manos de manera extraña, su amiga sólo la miro extrañada y confundida.

- Te dije que siempre consigue lo que quiere – dijo Lily echándose en la cama.

- No, no lo voy a dejar salir con sus gustos, vamos abajo a hablar con Christian.

Bajaron las escaleras y el chico estaba viendo televisión. Ni si quiera se había tomado la molestia de recoger algunas cosas, y Lily lo miró con mala cara.

- Hola, de nuevo – dijo Chris al ver a Maricielo.

- Hola, me ayudas – dijo Maricielo con una cara de perrito.

- Está bien, mira creo que tu eres... - Maricielo abrió los ojos por que pensó que iba a decir cosas buenas sobre ella pero… - la persona más estúpida del planeta, como se te ocurre besar a Sebastián, ahora sufres de la maldición.

- Gracias, que ayuda – dijo sentándose y sintiéndose aún peor - ¿Qué maldición? – preguntó curiosa, eso era una razón por la que estaba así estaba bajo un hechizo el cual tenía que romper.

- Una maldición que hace que las chicas que besen a Sebastián quieran más de él, osea en otras palabras consigue lo que quiere – dijo Lily explicándole de la manera más sencilla lo que venía diciéndole hace rato.

- Bueno en ese caso, tu tienes la culpa – dijo Marielo apuntando a Chris.

- ¿¡Yo?! – dijo apagando la tele y alzando la voz – acaso yo besé a Sebastián.

- No, pero tu le dijiste que me bese – dijo Maricielo defendiéndose con los brazos cruzados.

- Lo hice, para que Sebastián salga de su nube ya que pensé que ibas a decir que no – dijo Christian tirándole restos de canchita.

- Lily, le puedo pegar – preguntó molesta.

- Adelante – cuando Maricielo estaba apunto de golpearlo – Espera,…

- Gracias a Dios – dijo Christian secándose el sudor de la frente.

- Que sucede – dijo Marielo ya que la habían interrumpido en la mitad de un homicidio.

- Se cómo romper la maldición, o mejor dicho como se cura es sencillo, - alzó los hombros recordando.

- Como sabes – preguntó Marielo emocionada.

- Por que yo ya pasé por eso, por esos ojos oscuros que te hipnotizan – Maricielo empezó a recordar, mientras Lily hablaba – Pero… se te va en un día, sólo si no piensas en él.

- Y como estás con él todo el tiempo y no pasa nada – preguntó curiosa.

- Por que es cómo la varicela, sólo te da una vez y ya no te vuelve a dar. Oigan siento mucho dejarlas en este momento…

- Wow! Que lindo, te disculpas – dijo Maricielo – ¿enserio lo sientes?

- No, - rodó los ojos, y Lily no podía creer cuan arrogante era su amigo - pero enserio me tengo que ir ya es tarde, adiós suerte – Chris se despidió con un beso en la mejilla y cerró la puerta detrás de él.

Lily se quedó hablando con Maricielo, acerca del tema y de todo lo que tenía que saber cómo: no pienses en sus ojos, mantente ocupada, etc. Ya habían acordado que Maricielo le iba a decir a Nick mañana en la mañana, y que todo iba a estar bien.

Marielo se quedo un rato más y luego se marchó, caminó lento pensando en otra cosa que no sea Sebastián y nada que le recuerde a él… como sus tareas eso era sus tareas.

- Haber – pensaba – tengo el proyecto de Geografía para la próxima semana – revisaba sus tareas en la mente recorriendo el pequeño camino que había de la casa de Lily a su casa – tengo que localizar las montañas de Europa, y los mares. – el mar negro – pensó – como los ojos de Sebas negros profundos, no rayos pensé en él, haber que más… el proyecto de ciencias sobre las ilusiones ópticas, o hipnotizantes como los ojos de Sebas - se quedo prendido en su pensamiento hasta que la bocina de un auto la despertó del transe mental, y entró en su casa. Prendió la luz y dejó su chaqueta en el perchero, pasó por la cocina para tomar algo de beber, y luego se fue a ver televisión hasta que llegaran sus padres. Estaba viendo todas las películas que había a esa hora, cuando se quedó dormida.

ººº

- Nick, - dijo Maricielo entrando en la habitación de este. – te tengo que decir algo muy importante.

- Dímelo – respondió acercándose más a ella – sabes que puedes confiar en mí.

- Si, lo sé pero lo que te voy a decir no fue mi intención fue sólo un juego... y yo no quise – rompió a llorar, mientras Nick la abrazaba.

- Shhh… ya va, cuéntamelo no es para tanto sabes que no te voy a juzgar. – le susurraba en el oído mientras acariciaba su cabello. – Maricielo inhaló y exhaló cuanto aire pudo.

- Besé a Sebastián en el juego de la botella. – cerró los ojos para no ver la expresión de su novio.

- Y… sólo fue un juegos… no significa nada verdad – la animó alzando su angelical rostro con las yemas de sus dedos.

- Si, no significó nada – lo abrazó por la cintura y este le acarició el cabello, se separaron y se miraron a los ojos, Nick sostuvo su espalda, y besó sus tibios pero dulces labios como el compás de una canción.

De pronto Maricielo se levantó y se dio cuenta que todo había sido un sueño, alzó el rostro que lo tenía hundido en el sofá y vio la televisión prendida, cogió el control y la apagó, miro su reloj y era la 1 de la mañana así que subió a su habitación y se hecho a dormir por el resto de la noche. A la mañana siguiente decidida de lo que le iba a decir a Nick se aferró a las esperanzas de su sueño, se fue directo al lava manos y se cepilló los dientes y se puso el uniforme de la escuela, se despidió de sus padres que habían llegado 1 hora después que Maricielo se vaya a dormir, fue a la cocina y sacó del refrigerador un pequeño envase de yogurt y también sacó del estante unas galletas oreo que eran sus preferidas. Decidida y repasando las líneas exactamente iguales a las de su sueño cruzó la calle y tocó la puerta de la casa de los Jonas.

La mamá de los chicos le abrió.

- Hola Mary, que haces por aquí tan temprano.

- Buenos días señora Denisse – dijo con mucho respeto – está Nick disponible – pregunto ansiosa.

- Si, está en su habitación, pasa – abrió la puerta completamente, lo que la dejo ver toda su hermosa casa. Buscó las escaleras con la mirada.

- Gracias – corrió hacia las escaleras y subió, buscó la primera habitación de la izquierda que era la de Nick, y la tocó.

- Adelante - se escucho una voz de adentro.

- Hola, amor buenos días – dijo con la respiración entrecortada.

- Buenos días – la saludó con una pequeño beso en los labios. – ¿Que sucede?

- Nada… - vaciló, botó aire – en realidad – se sentó en la cama cubierta por un cobertor negro que parecía muy abrigador para esa época del año – si me pasa algo, bueno te tengo que contar algo para ser más específica – sólo lo rodeaba.

- Dímelo – dijo igual que su sueño – sabes que puedes confiar en mí.

- Si, si lo sé pero lo que te voy a decir – trataba de seguir las mismas palabras de su sueño - no fue mi intención fue sólo un juego... y yo no quise – no le salieron las lágrimas.

Nick retrocedió unos pasos se tocó el pecho, algo salía mal porque no la abrazaba y la consolaba – Sólo dímelo, enserio me estás preocupando.

- Me bese con Sebastián – alzó el rostro para ver el de su novio bañado en dolor.

- ¿Por qué?... Tú me dijiste que nunca… - sollozó – me mentiste… - agachó la cabeza.

- No, Nick entiéndeme fue sólo un juego y… - se levantó de la cama y le quiso tocar los hombros.

- Y… ya me había ido, te podías aprovechar, si claro esperan al que el idiota que da su corazón entero se vaya para que lo puedas besar… - dijo alejándose de ella.

- Nick, te amo perdóname – rompió a llorar, mientras Nick movía la cabeza de un lado a otro. – Por favor.

- No, no como te podría perdonar si te gustó lo besaste, lo seguiste te gustó, me hiciste daño y mucho – junto los puños – no tienes ni idea de cuanto duele.

- Nick, no te sientas único no eres el único que sufre con esto, no sabes como me mata la culpa – movió su mirada al piso – por no haberlo empujado o apartado de mi en ese momento. - cerró los ojos con fuerza.

- Claro, ahora dices eso pero antes, por que no paraste de jugar ese juego si sabías que la culpa te iba a matar ahora. Deberías preguntarte eso, porque aceptaste ser mi novia si sentías algo por él – se acercaba más a ella con ese fuego en los ojos, cómo si la quemara viva.

- Se nota que no me conoces – movió las manos y miró directo en sus ojos.

- Si tal vez fue eso, no te conozco, porque de haberte conocido y de haber sabido que ibas a jugar conmigo nunca me hubiera acercado a ti. – la fulminó con la mirada llena de dolor y pena, cogió su chaqueta dejando a Maricielo con la palabra en la boca y se marchó sin mirar atrás.

- Maricielo se quedó literalmente petrificada, no podía creer lo que acababa de pasar era como sí le cayera un balde de agua helada encima, era como sí… se acabara el mundo y sólo quedara la soledad para poder complementar ese vacío, sólo le quedaba su habitación para poder respirar su olor una vez más para después marcharse aún con la mirada desorbitada.

Al bajar las escaleras se trago todo los sentimientos cuando vio a Kevin para no Mostrar ningún signo de dolor o inestabilidad.

- Por que Nick salió tan rápido – preguntó Kevin sentado en el sofá viendo la televisión.

- Es que tenía prisa – fue lo único que articuló y caminó hacia la puerta con el caminar de zombi que le había dejado tanto dolor. Pasó la sala donde estaba Kevin y no lo pudo aguantar más por sus mejillas corrían lágrimas tan enormes que podía haber un diluvio en Kuwait.

- ¿Qué pasó por que lloras? – preguntó Joe que salió de la nada.

- No, no es nada – se limpió el rostro con las mangas de su blusa.

- Es Nick verdad – le levantó el rostro con un dedo. – Hey que pasó cuéntame – el rostro de Maricielo estaba lleno de un sentimiento de dolor que no podía ocultar.

- Es que besé a Sebastián, y le conté a Nick – suspiró.

- No lo tomó bien cierto – negó con la cabeza, y la abrazó – bueno cálmate vas a ver que todo va a pasar voy a hablar con Nick, y todo se va arreglar esta bien? – le dio un beso en la frente y Maricielo se estremeció y luego asintió.

La chica salió de la casa y Joe sacó su teléfono móvil

- Lily sal ahora de tu casa y habla con Maricielo – dijo Joe.

- Es que estoy en la escuela, que pasó? – preguntó preocupada.

- Le contó algo de Sebastián y Nick terminó con ella – se tocó el cuello.

- Ay no, bueno cuando ella legue voy a hablar, gracias por avisarme, adiós.

- De nada, cuídate – colgó y marcó otro número, esperó dos largas timbrada para que luego contesten.

- Dime Joe – dijo nick al otro lado de la línea.

- ¿Donde estás? – preguntó eufórico.

- En el garaje ¿por que? – preguntó sonando algo alterado.

- Voy para allá – colgó y caminó tan molesto como pudo sus pisadas retumbaban por todo el camino hacia el garaje cuando llegó este este completamente apagado prendió la luz con el interruptor del costado de la puerta y vio a su hermano jugando con una pequilla pelota.

- Nick – dijo suavemente para no asustarlo.

- Seguro ya te contó – dijo Nick aún lanzando la pelota en el aire y haciéndola rebotar dos veces antes de cogerla.

- De lo de Sebastián, ¿a eso te refieres? – preguntó Joe sentándose al lado de su hermano.

- A que más me puedo referir, excepto que haya hecho otra cosa claro está – respondió frío como sí ya no tuviera sentimientos, como sí se los hubieran arrancado y puesto en una cajita con candado dentro de un estante muy alto al que nunca podía llegar, sin embargo el único sentimiento que le quedaba era el rencor el único al cual aferrarse.

ººº

Mientras tanto cuando Maricielo ya había llegado a la escuela Lily la estaba esperando en la puerta, la jaló del brazo y le comenzó a hablar.

- Dime que pasó, le dijiste a Nick – trataba de sacar la máxima información que podía para poder ayudarla.

- Si, y no lo tomó muy bien que digamos – dijo un tanto despreocupada.

- Bueno pero seguro y te perdona en un rato no? – dijo para animarla.

- No, creo que esto es todo, creo que… mi mundo… - vio que Sebastián se detenía enfrente de ellas

ººº

- Nick, creo que estás siendo un poco duro – trato de ablandarlo.

- Un poco duro, dios a caso no entienden, no comprenden que le di mi corazón entero a esa niña para que luego ella juegue conmigo… - arrastró las palabras y soltó un sollozo como queriendo llorar.

ººº

- Hola Maricielo – dijo tocándose el cuello y jugando con sus pies. - ¿Cómo estás?

- Que crees, estoy de maravilla – dijo sarcástica.

- Mary no seas dura con él, sabes que él lo lamenta – dijo Lily para calmarla.

- Si, si lo siento – dijo bajando los brazos.

- Hum… lamento todo esto enserio no fue mi intención.

- Hmm… si… bueno… me tengo que ir hablamos luego – jaló del brazo a su amiga y se fue.

ººº

- No Nick lo que yo no entiendo es que la estás juzgando por un pequeño error – nick lo fulminó con la mirada – si eso es lo que es, un pequeño error, no ha matado a nadie cometió un error como todos – se paró – nadie es perfecto Nick debes saberlo todos cometen errores y tú has cometido bastantes, porque no dejas a los otros cometer los suyos – se dio la vuelta y se quiso marchar.

ººº

- Ay… ahora Sebastián dios mi vida no puede ser peor – dijo Maricielo mirando al cielo.

- Siempre que dices eso pasa algo mucho peor, pero si te sirve de apoyo no no puede ser peor – forjó una sonrisa.

- Lily, no puedo creer que Nick lo tomara tan mal, pensé que – le salieron unas lágrimas – pensé que me quería lo suficiente como para que perdone esta estupidez.

- Aunque tampoco hay que culpar a Nick, en realidad la que cometió el error fuiste tú, y aunque no estoy de lado de nadie… - siguió hablando sin percatarse de la mirada de su amiga. – creo que Nick está en lo correcto, es decir el nunca te hubiera hecho eso, debes darle un tiempo las cosas no son como los cuentos de hadas Marielo – le quiso tocar el brazo y esta lo retiró.

- Osea… estás de su lado, vamos por favor nadie es perfecto ni él tampoco, todos perdonan menos él que se cree, el todopoderoso, y Lily pensé que me apoyabas en esto pero veo que estoy sóla – la miró con una mirada penetrante y se marchó.

ººº

- Eso quiere decir que estás de lado de ella, pues por que no vas con ella a ver si quiere ser tu hermano porque yo ya no lo soy si no crees en mí – lo miró con unos ojos llenos de lagrimas parece que los sentimiento de la caja con candado lograron escapar y salir de ese enorme estante – vete. – dijo entre murmuros, Joe lo vio sorprendido, quiso acercarse pero vaciló y dio un paso atrás entonces se marchó.

Trató de dejar de pensar en el asunto de Nick pero siempre se le venía a la mente, sus palabras le dolían cada vez que lo recordaba _"por que no vas con ella a ver si quiere ser tu hermano porque yo ya no lo soy si no crees en mí"_ claro que seguía siendo mi hermano, seguía creyendo en él pero no siempre tenía la razón y eso tenía que entenderlo, admitir por "primera vez" estaba equivocado no era tan difícil, por que le costaba tanto acaso era orgullo. Miró su reloj y se fijó en la hora que era y vio que llegaba tarde a la escuela, decidió caminar rápido, llegó con la justas y pudo entrar a su primera clase con el profesor Añorga, Historia, que aburrido ese curso iba a permitirle pensar todo el tiempo en Nick y no le gustaba.

Pasaron dos horas más y salieron al recreo no quiso llamar a Lily por que sabía que se la iba a encontrar en la cafetería dicho y hecho se encontró a Lily en la fila de la cafetería quien a penas lo vio le cedió el pase atrás.

- Hablaste con Maricielo – preguntó Joe

- Si, y me dijo que Nick no lo tomó muy mal – miró a la bandeja que sostenía y le alcanzó una a Joe.

- Gracias – sonrió – si estuve allí, pero me pareció que Nick hubiera sido un poco más comprensible, dejar su orgullo atrás siquiera por ella – la miraba directo a los ojos, y a pesar de que era un mal momento para que algo pasara, sentían mariposas en el estómago.

- Bueno, algo pero creo que los dos tienen la culpa – lo siguió mirando.

- Claro de hecho – seguía prendido en sus ojos.

- Hay hamburguesa, pizza, nuggets, pollo frito y papas fritas – dijo la señora de la cafetería, que según la placa que llevaba en el pecho su nombre era Mónica.

- Hay… algo más saludable – preguntó Joe un poco repugnado por la comida, Lily sólo sonrió.

- Hay sandwichs – dijo señalando al montón de paquetes envueltos en un papel blanco arrimados en una pila de la vitrina.

- Si de pollo con mayonesa, por favor – le alcanzó su pedido y cogió un juego de manzana que había encima de la vitrina.

- Yo quiero lo mismo, por favor – dijo Lily sonriendo, Mónica le alcanzó el sándwich y se fueron, escogieron una mesa que estaba acerca de la puerta se sentaron solos por que Joe sabía que Nick no lo iba a acompañar y Lily sabía que Maricielo no la iba acompañar así que sólo se tenían a ellos mismos, sólo hablaban.

- Y me dijo que ya no iba a ser su hermano – dijo Joe cuando masticaba un pedazo de su sándwich, ese era su defecto comía con la boca abierta lo que no le gustaba mucho a Lily.

- Oh, Maricielo me dijo algo parecido – torció su expresión – bueno me dijo que la abandoné o algo así, aunque creo que le va a pasar pronto. – de pronto pasó Maricielo por la mesa y la fulminó con la mirada. – O no. – Joe alzó una ceja.

- Bueno en mi defensa Nick y yo si sabemos cómo arreglar esto – Lily cruzo los brazos y lo miró extrañada, de pronto pasó Nick y sólo saludó a Lily cómo si Joe fuera invisible. – Estamos en lo mismo – comió otro pedazo.

- Tengo que hablar con Nick – por fin mordió su sándwich.

- Y yo con Maricielo – seguía con la boca embarrada de mayonesa.

Siguieron hablando y tocó el timbre eso significaba más clases por otras horas más, esta rutina era estresante nunca hacían otra cosa, y eso que Joe era una estrella de rock. Se terminó el día y Joe y Lily habían ideado un plan "maléfico", así lo llamó Joe, que no tenía nada de eso todo tenía como objetivo hacer que todos se amisten con todos, en otras palabras volver a estar como antes. El plan empezaba a las 6, o sea, tenían tiempo de llegar a sus casa darse un baño almorzar, hacer unos cuantos deberes. Joe iba a la casa de Maricielo y Lily a la casa de Nick. Joe no siguió el plan por que su baño tomó 1 hora y media, sólo le tomó tiempo de cambiarse y coger una manzana antes de salir, y encontrarse con Lily en la puerta.

- Hola – sonrió Joe, mirando de pies a cabeza a Lily que tenía puestos unos pitillos de color rojo y un polo blanco largo sin mangas.

- Hola – le siguió – buena suerte – le dio un beso en la mejilla y Joe se fue.

Lily botó aire y subió las escaleras, contó cada escalón, 17 para ser exactos. Le parecía tonto pero no podía hacer nada más para calmar sus nervios. Y era más tonto aún que estuviera nerviosa, ya que después de todo Nick era uno de sus mejores amigos y además que era muy dócil… Pero sentía que algo no marchaba bien… Como si algo malo… Muy malo fuese a suceder. Tocó la puerta del cuarto de Nick que estaba con seguro.

- Nick… puedo pasar – sus manos resbalaban en la manija de la puerta, esperando a que alguien le respondiera.

- Un segundo… - abrió la puerta y tenía el torso desnudo y el cabello completamente mojado, llevaba puestos unos vaqueros simples. – Hola, Lily que… sorpresa – miró fuera del cuarto para ver si alguien más estaba con ella.

- Estoy sola – rodó los ojos.

- Oh… - quedó sorprendido – pasa, siéntate – le mostró una silla de madera que tenía en su escritorio.

- Nick ya sé lo de Maricielo y... – la interrumpió.

- Si… ya se lo que me vas a decir – seguía sin ponerse una camiseta encima y eso hacía que Liliana se pusiera aún más tensa, no podía verlo a los ojos en cambió recorría cada uno de, sus perfectamente marcados abdominales, con la mirada. – que tendría que perdonarla – alzó ambas cejas y agachó la cabeza en signo de pregunta.

- Si, pero yo digo que… - la volvió a interrumpir.

- Ella haya hecho algo bueno, es sólo que – ahora Lily lo interrumpió.

- debiste ser más considerado – ambos rieron y se quedaron mirándose, los dos se pusieron serios y Nick se iba acercándose cada vez más, algo en la cabeza de Lily le decía que estaba mal… muy mal.

Sin embargo los ojos de nick iban de los ojos de Lily a sus labios, le cogió el rostro con una de sus manos y Lily puso una de las suyas en su sensacional pecho. Nick iba tomando la iniciativa se iba acercando cada vez más y más rápido, estaban a milímetros de sentir su aliento.

- No, no, no – dijo Lily soltándose y saltando fuera de la silla. – Oh dios mió, esto… no… imposible… por que… tu estás con Maricielo y yo… - se sentó, Nick sólo la miraba y sonreía.

- Tu tienes algo con Joe – dijo pícaro.

- Ese no es el punto, el punto es que esto no puede pasar – Nick se puso serio.

- Si... lo siento es sólo que me dejé llevar, ahora entiendo a Maricielo, no es que no la amé es sólo el momento en verdad me ama y yo la amó… - se levantó y Lily aún seguía confundida. – Tenemos que ir para allá – se puso a buscar una camiseta en su armario y se puso unas zapatillas.

- Que rápido fue eso… pensé que iba a demorar en convencerte y al final tu lo haces sólo, no sirvo para estos casos. – agachó la cabeza.

- Hahaha… sin ti nunca hubiera llegado a esa conclusión – puso una mano sobre el hombro de Lily y le sonrió.

- Gracias por subirme el autoestima, bueno vamos – se sonrieron y se fueron.

En cambio en el mismo momento que Lily subía las escaleras Joe se sentía alegre como si algo muy bueno fuera a suceder se ponía a pensar en que podría salir mal pero muy dentro de si tenía algo de ansiedad, tocó el timbre y tardaron en abrirle.

- Hola… Joe, ¿verdad? – preguntó Martín el hermano de Maricielo.

- Hola… si… hujum – se aclaró la garganta – tu hermana está aquí – preguntó mirando en el interior sin encontrar ninguna silueta parecida a la de Maricielo.

- Si, en su cuarto se está cambiando creo – hizo una mueca.

- ¿Cuál es su cuarto? – preguntó agachándose a la altura del pequeño que lo miró muy mal.

- El último al final del pasillo – señaló el pasillo a oscuras al lado de las escaleras cubierta de alfombra.

- Gracias – se levantó y subió las escaleras, se sorprendió al saber que era el mismo número de escalones que tenía su casa, siguió las líneas perfectamente rectas de la alfombra hasta llegar a su destino, tocó la puerta – Maricielo estás allí.

- ¿Joe? – preguntó de adentro.

- Si… - miraba al suelo – puedo pasar.

- Humm… no mejor espérame abajo – parecía incómoda.

- Claro… no hay problema, te espero – bajo las escaleras de nuevo y se sentó en el sofá más cerca de la televisión, se acomodó bien y se puso a ver el techo.

- Listo, dime… que necesitas – preguntó Maricielo lo cuál hizo que Joe volteara, tenía puestas sus pijamas favoritos, unos shorts cortos a rayas de colores rosa pálido y fucsia que combinaban con su vibidí fucsia.

- Hola… - cerró los ojos de golpe y movió la cabeza – no, no yo no necesito nada – Maricielo hizo una rara mueca - vine para decirte que se que Nick se a portado un poco mal – Maricielo se acomodo al otro extremo del sofá – pero el te adora y se que tu también.

- Si, es cierto lo sé pero yo ya me disculpe sólo falta que él se disculpe conmigo por haberme dicho tantas cosas feas – agachó la cabeza.

- Yo sé que él se va a disculpar – Joe deseaba que Lily pudiera lograr que Nick cambie de opinión acerca de eso.

- No Joe yo creo que él hablaba enserio, no puedo creer que se le acabe tan rápido lo que sintió por mí. – Se le cayeron algunas lágrimas que se las limpió en seguida.

- ¡Ay! Maricielo sabes que eso no es cierto, cómo se va a olvidar de ti – Maricielo levantó la cabeza tenía los ojos brillosos, como cada vez que lloraba. Joe se puso serio, como nunca.

- Tus ojos son… hermosos – se quedó prendido – no me había dado cuenta.

- Gracias los tuyos también – se secó las demás lágrimas. – Joe sonrió – tu sonrisa es muy bonita.

- La…la tuya también – le sacó un mechón de cabello del rostro y se lo puso detrás de la oreja, ambos se sonrieron y Maricielo se sonrojó. Joe soltó un suspiro y se acercó a ella, Maricielo le puso una mano en la cara dulcemente y la acarició, Joe la imitó.

- Creó que las cosas entre yo y Nick fueron forzadas, en cambio tú y yo… no me había dado cuenta de esto que siento cuando estoy cerca de tuyo – se emocionó un poco.

- Yo tampoco, me siento diferente, raro como algo cosquilloso me encanta, de repente sí… - se abalanzó a besarla y ella lo siguió, fue cómo algo planeado por fin estaban completos era como si eso les había faltado para rebasar su alma de felicidad, lo único que hacían eran besarse tan apasionadamente. Joe prácticamente la arrojó al sofá suavemente mientras se seguían besando, se quitó la camiseta que llevaba puesta.

De repente la puerta se abrió, eran Nick y Lily que veían a disculparse con Maricielo. Cuando Lily los vió soltó un pequeño gritó, pero Joe la oyó y volteó, se levanto

- Lily... - su pechó iba desesperadamete de arriba hacia abajo tratando de buscar oxigeno. Lily negó con la cabeza y se fue corriendo.

- Nick yo… - Maricielo buscaba las palabras correctas.

- No, no hables, los odio a los dos – los fulminó con la mirada y se dio la vuelta cerrando la puerta fuertemente detrás de él.

* * *

**A caso se lo esperaban?... **

**¿Qué pasará con Joe y Lily, con Joe y Maricielo?**

**¿Qué pasará con Nick y Maricielo, acaso Nick buscara apoyo en Lily?**

**Si quieren saberlo dejen REVIEWS**


End file.
